The Science of Love
by ToryD
Summary: Nerdy Scientist Erik falls for college student Christine and goes to any length to win her love. Brought back to deter threats of bodily harm to your poor authoress, nah not quite that bad, just to appease some very persistent readers who missed our nerd
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**Special A/N Hey everyone, were back….in resposnse to the complaints I received about the new site, I have decided to post in both location for your ease and comfort. So choose the site you like best, I welcome readers on both worlds. **

**A/N Shall we begin again? This is a very big departure from my other three attempts. There will be no evil ex-mistress to interfere, no deranged murderer, and no thirst for revenge. What we will have is a slightly nerdy reclusive scientist who falls helplessly in love for the first time in his life. Lots of romance with a lot of humor mixed in for fun. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD (A very big contributor to this story)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 1**

"NO! Absolutely not!" Erik insisted in an emphatic tone as he paced the length of the kitchen.

Marie sighed deeply at the sight of her agitated boss. "Meg," she said as she directed her voice towards the small speaker microphone on the state of the art phone. "Erik is right. It is extremely irresponsible of you not to ask permission before you invite someone home."

Erik stopped in mid-stride and nodded his head in agreement with Marie's statement. _It was his home, he paid all the bills, and therefore he and he alone could make the rules, _he thought with a sense of entitlement. _Besides, he was working against a tight deadline with his latest research project, and the last thing he needed was some silly college girl hanging around gawking in disgust at his scarred face._

Marie smiled slightly at the look of satisfaction on Erik's homely face. _Ah, my dear Erik, this is not over yet,_ she thought to herself as she waited patiently for her cunning daughter's carefully planned manipulation to begin.

"Of course you're right Mother, I guess I just wasn't thinking. I just feel so bad for Christine, being all alone on Christmas." Meg said with sadness evident in her sweet voice.

Erik frowned at the though of someone being all alone, for he knew only too well how lonely the holidays could be. "Why doesn't she go home to her family?" he asked naively stepping right into Meg's trap as he slowly approached the table to take a seat next to Marie.

"Her parent's were killed in an auto accident when she was only seven. She grew up in several foster homes." Marie informed him as she carefully poured him a measured ten ounces of steaming black coffee into his 'I'm with stupid' mug.

"Oh," Erik responded with a small feeling of guilt beginning to play around his conscience. "What about one of her foster families, surely they would want her to visit for the holidays?" he questioned as he added four perfectly measured teaspoons of raw sugar to his coffee.

"Most foster families are only interested in the money they get from the state for taking in foster kids. Christine didn't have a very easy time of it growing up." Meg said over the speaker.

"I am sorry dear, but Erik is right, this is his home. I'm afraid that you will just have to uninvite Christine." Marie said with a motherly firmness causing Erik to frown at being the one to cause someone to be lonely on Christmas.

"Well, I guess I could always stay in the dorm with Christine." Meg said forlornly as she expertly played her next card.

Marie bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look of upset on her employer's face, she calculated that Meg would have Erik not only inviting her roommate for the upcoming holidays, but he would send his private jet for their traveling comfort as well. 'That is very sweet of you dear. Maybe I can take my vacation early and join you and Christine." Marie offered as she watched Erik closely for his reaction.

Erik began to tap his forehead repeatedly with his forefinger, as was his habit when he became nervous. "Marie, I need you here. I have the meeting with the Rochester Group in three days." He said in an alarmed tone, knowing that he could never get through the dreaded meeting without her presence in the house. She had come to be his one security over the ten years that she had worked for him. As a young nineteen-year-old genius, he had gone through a multitude of housekeepers until he found the unflappable Marie. When she had arrived for her interview, she looked directly in his green eyes as though she did not even notice the horrendous scar that covered the right half of his face. Used to seeing an instant disgust or fear, he was surprised when she actually reached out her hand to shake his. And then he met Meg. The outspoken eleven-year-old who immediately asked him what had happened to his face with the innocence that only came from a child. After his detailed explanation, she seemed to shrug off the scar as unimportant and proceeded to adopt him as the big brother she never had. Now here he was ten years later as dependant as one could be, on his adopted family.

Marie felt sorry for her distressed boss. "Nadir will be here with you. And I will personally instruct the staff before I leave for California." Marie said in a placating voice.

Getting quickly to his feet, Erik resumed his agitated pacing. "This will not do, no, this will not do," he repeated as he taped at his forehead.

"Mother, you stay with Erik," Meg said in a sacrificing tone. "I know that this will be the first Christmas that we have ever been apart, but I just couldn't live with myself if I left Christine all alone."

Erik stood rock still as he heard Meg's selfless suggestion. He owed these two women more than he could ever repay, he thought with a sense of shame. And now because of his unconquered fear of meeting someone new, they were to spend their first Christmas apart. Knowing that he had to put them before his own selfishness he relented. "No, you and your roommate will spend the holiday's here." He said with a decided tone.

Marie looked at her watch and saw that it only took her daughter ten minutes to bend Erik to her will.

"If you're sure Erik," Meg's voice asked hesitantly.

Squaring his shoulders, he stiffened his resolve as he walked back towards the table. "Yes, in fact I'll send the plane for you." He offered in a conciliatory gesture. "When did you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow if that's not too soon?" Meg's voice came over the speaker.

"I'll call Nadir and have him set it up." Erik said as he resumed his seat.

"Thank you Erik, I just know that you're going to like Christine." Meg said happily.

Frowning Erik began to feel the familiar sense of apprehension at the thought of meeting someone new. "I won't have much time, I have a deadline." He said in a hurried voice.

Marie watched with resigned sadness as Erik began to exhibit his characteristic fear at the thought of meeting someone new. "Erik is currently working on a very important project dear; he will have very little time to spare for you or Christine." Marie said in a way to put her nervous boss at ease.

Meg instantly knew that her mother was trying to ease Erik's trepidation. "Well, I want to show Christine around the city anyway. Maybe we could take in a show." She suggested.

Erik felt a little jealous that Meg was planning to spend all of her time with her roommate. "I hope you will find some time for me in your busy schedule." He said sulking.

"I guess I could squeeze you in somewhere." She said with a teasing laugh.

Knowing that in order to spend some time with his 'little sister' as he thought of her now, he would just have face this Christine and make the best of it. "Make sure you do." He fired back in a mocking tone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine shivered in her light raincoat, not at all used to the cold New York weather as she made her way down the plane's stairs behind Meg.

"There is James now," Meg informed her as she saw the approaching silver Bentley. Noticing that Christine was shivering from the cold, Meg gave her friend a cross look. "I told you that you needed to buy a warmer coat."

Christine smiled at Meg's comment. "Oh Meg, we all can't be as lucky as you and have a billionaire for a brother. Besides, I don't need a warm coat in LA."

Rolling her eyes, Meg waived James back into the car as she opened her own door. "He's not my actual brother. Mother and I came to live with him about ten years ago when he hired Mother on as his housekeeper." She said as she motioned for Christine to precede her into the elegant car.

"Oh, I guess I just assumed." Christine said as she entered the warm inviting car.

Shutting the door with a resounding thud that had James frowning in concern for the car, Meg turned to face her friend. "He has been so good to us Christine. I suppose I should warn you that he isn't exactly happy about meeting you."

Christine felt an instant alarm shoot through her at her friend's cryptic comment. "Meg?" she questioned with a speculative gleam in her sky blue eyes.

Meg knew that she would have to face this moment from the start. But how else would she have gotten her friend to agree to accompany her home. "It's not you personally Christine." Meg said in a rush of words. "He doesn't like to meet any new people."

Frowning in confusion, Christine inquired to the reasoning behind Meg's 'brother's' aversion to new acquaintances. "Why?"

Meg sighed heavily as she leaned back into the soft leather seat. "He has a scar on one half of his face." Meg said in a sad tone.

"And…" Christine prompted her friend to finish her explanation.

"And he has had a lot of people turn away from him in fear and disgust. He has had a hard life living with it Christine. I just want to warn you before you meet him." Meg said in a defensive voice.

Christine felt a small measure of sorrow at the thought of the cruelty that had been shown to Meg's brother just on the basis of his looks. "Meg," she called to her friend gently. "I promise that I won't hurt your brother."

Meg felt tears well up in her eyes at the sincerity of Christine's words. "I know you won't Christine, that's why I asked you to come with me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nadir watched as his boss tapped his forehead with his fingertip. "Erik," he called out in a gentle tone.

Erik was oblivious to his friend's call as he was in the mist of a total panic attack at the impending arrival of Meg and her friend.

"Erik!" Nadir called a little more forcefully then he intended.

Startled Erik looked up sharply at Nadir's summons. "What?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"I asked you how the Rochester presentation was coming." Nadir said in a measured voice.

"Oh," Erik said as he searched his paper-overloaded desk for his project notes. "Um, I need to do one more test run before I can safely allow my findings to be published." He said in an absent tone.

"The meeting is in two days Erik." Nadir said in a prodding tone.

Frowning at the impending deadline, Erik stood to cross to the window to look out at the cold December afternoon. "I'll be ready Nadir, I always am." He said in a tired voice.

"What has you so irritable today?" Nadir asked as he took in the disorder on Erik's desk.

"Nothing," Erik responded flatly. As he continued to watch the gloomy grey clouds, he felt the familiar apprehension begin to set in.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you get over it soon. Two days is not a lot of time to run one more experiment Erik." Nadir stated in a matter of fact tone.

Just as he was about to correct his misguided friend Erik froze at the sight of his car pulling onto the long private drive leading up to his mansion. "She's here." He said in a shaky voice.

"Who?" Nadir asked as he watched Erik's stiffened form.

"Meg and her roommate." Erik responded automatically.

As if a light bulb had lit directly over his head, all became clear to Nadir. "Roommate, did you say?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bringing his hand up to his forehead, Erik began his nervous tapping. "Yes, Meg's roommate."

Standing up, Nadir made a grand show of stretching his six foot two frame. "Well let's go down and meet this roommate."

Erik felt a bead of sweat break out on his palms. "You go ahead, I have some work that I still need to get to." He said in a stilted voice.

Shaking his head Nadir crossed to loop his arm around Erik's shoulders. "Oh no you don't, you're not going to avoid meeting Meg's friend."

"I have a deadline to meet!" Erik said with his anxiety clearly displayed on his scared face.

"Erik," Nadir began calmly. "She is just a young woman, not unlike Meg." He said in a calm tone.

"But," Erik began as he looked towards the floor.

Nadir felt a sense of anger at the cruelty of people who failed to see the man behind the scarred visage. "Erik, Meg would never allow you to be hurt. She must really trust this young woman in order for her to bring her here."

Erik swallowed at the truth of Nadir's comment. Meg would never allow him to be hurt. "All right, I'll go down with you."

Smiling Nadir led the despondent Erik towards the study's door. "Who knows Erik; she might just be the great love of your life." He said in a jovial tone.

"Right Nadir, and someday Pluto will not be know as a planet." Erik responded with an amused jest of his own.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N So everyone likes Nerdy Erik. Thanks for all of the great reviews. Yep poor old Pluto was downgraded from planet status so I guess poor Erik was destined to meet the love of his life in Christine. Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD **

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 2**

Christine stood back with a slight feeling of envy as she watched Meg hug her mother tightly.

"Oh, let me look at you," Marie said as she pushed Meg back to hold her at arms length. "You're to thin." She declared with a frown. Turning towards Christine, she gave her a quick once over as well. Shaking her head from side to side, she admonished the two young women. "You must eat to stay healthy! How do you expect to do well in your classes if you do not eat properly? Hmm?" she said as she gave each of them a stern look. "I bet that you are living off the occasional slice of pizza am I right?" She asked with a measured look.

Christine looked down at the floor to hide her amused smile as Marie accurately described their dinner of last evening.

With a heavy sigh, Marie motioned for both to follow her. "Come, I have dinner nearly ready." She said as she began to stride off in the direction of the kitchen.

Meg looked at Christine with a sheepish expression. "We'd better do as she says," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and began to follow her mother with a bemused Christine falling into step beside her. As they entered the large professionally designed kitchen, Christine could not hold in her gasp of delight at the sight of the latest advances in kitchen appliances.

Marie gave Meg an inquiring look as she nodded her head ever so slightly in Christine's direction.

Smiling, Meg informed her mother of Christine's secret passion. "Christine is a fanatic when it comes to cooking. She is forever watching the food network and dreaming of the day when she will have her own show." Meg said with an exaggerated sigh.

Christine felt a blush grace her face at Meg's comment. "I just admire all of their creativity Meg." She responded in a soft voice.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart. Meg couldn't even boil water if you gave her a pot full of water and set the temperature on the stove for her." Marie said as she gave her daughter a disapproving look. "I too, love cooking Christine. Perhaps you would like to make a meal for us one evening during your visit?" Marie said as she opened the oven door to check on her Cornish game hens.

Christine's face brightened at the prospect of using the best tools available to prepare a dish. "Oh Mrs. Giry, it would be my pleasure." She said with such gratitude that caused Meg to roll her eyes in a mocking fashion.

"Just let me know what you will need and I will send Darius to the store." Marie offered as she shut the oven door. "Meg, dinner will not be ready for about thirty more minutes. Why don't you show Christine around the house?" Marie suggested.

"Ok, come on Christine." Meg said casually as she hopped down from her position on the kitchen counter.

Christine followed Meg out the double doors and saw that they were headed towards the grand foyer at which they arrived. "I can't believe that you actually live here Meg," Christine said as she lightly touched the polished mahogany wood of an intricately carved antique table.

Turning to look at her friend, Meg saw that Christine was looking about the room with something akin to awe shining in her eyes. Knowing that Christine had not had the most pleasant upbringing, Meg almost felt guilty that she was so lucky to have such a wonderful family as her mother and Erik. "Yes, Erik has been very good to Mother and I." Meg said with a gentleness that displayed the depth of her gratitude.

"Mr. Korvin is a scientist I think you mentioned?" Christine asked as she looked up at the grand crystal chandelier that hovered over the massive cherry wood dining table.

"Erik is a research scientist. He is currently working on something involving stem cells." Meg said offhandedly as she walked through the dining room towards the elegant salon that had several priceless works of art adorning the walls.

"I wouldn't think that research work would pay so well." Christine said as she followed Meg.

"It doesn't. Erik makes his fortune by playing the stock market. He set up some computer program that watches the stocks and then it tells him when to buy and sell. He says it's a hobby. Just think what he could do if he did it on a full time basis." Meg said with a resigned sigh. "But he insists that his true calling is research. Speaking of the devil," Meg said as she heard Erik and Nadir's footsteps on the stairs. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Christine fell into step behind Meg as they made their way back towards the staircase. With a smile on her face, Christine watched as Meg raced up the few bottom stairs that separated her and Erik to throw herself into his outstretched arms.

"Why weren't you here to meet me when I got home?" she asked in an exaggerated tone.

Erik smiled down at Meg's upturned face. "Believe it or not Megan, the world doesn't revolve around you." Erik said with a sarcastic edge to his deep voice.

Pouting, Meg punched his arm playfully. "Erik, you have to be nice to me! It's Christmas, and I will only be here for two weeks." She said insistently.

Sighing dramatically Erik placed his arm around her shoulder. "Two whole weeks, I don't think I can do it." He said with an amused glint shining in his green eyes.

"Try," Meg said sternly before she turned and greeted Nadir. "What's up with you Nadir?" she asked casually.

"Not much Meg and yourself?" He asked as he joined them.

"Just school and work, nothing new." Meg said as she reached Christine's side. "Christine, I want you to meet Erik Korvin and Nadir Khan, his business manager. Erik, Nadir, this is my roommate Christine Daae."

Christine smiled up at the two men. Holding out her hand, she greeted Mr. Khan. "Hello Mr. Khan."

Nadir took the beautiful young woman's hand and smiled. "I know that I am perhaps old enough to be you're uh…much older brother," he said as he winced at the thought of his advanced age over the two younger women. "But please call me Nadir." He said as he released her hand.

Laughing softly Christine nodded her head in agreement. Turning her attention to Mr. Korvin, she was slightly taken aback by the intenseness of his stare.

Erik stood frozen in place, as he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. He felt his heartbeat accelerate to an immeasurable pace, his palms were sweating and his stomach felt as if a flock of butterflies had taken up residence.

Christine felt a strange sense of unease as Meg's 'brother' continued to stare unblinkingly at her. "Mr. Korvin, thank you for inviting me to your home," she said in a soft voice as she held her hand out to him.

Erik shook his head in order to focus on the words that Christine had just said. Rubbing his sweating palm on his navy polyester pants, he took her offered hand and felt an instant jolt to his heart at the feel of her touch.

Meg and Nadir both watched the strange exchange with quizzical expressions on their collective faces.

Christine smiled up into Erik's scarred face, she knew that Meg had warned her earlier that he was grotesquely scarred, but to her surprise, she found him oddly attractive, not in the customary physical sense, but he had an unexplainable aura about him that pulled at her. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable by his unrelenting stare as he continued to hold on to her hand as thought he were frozen in time.

"Erik, you can give Christine her hand back now." Meg said flatly.

Erik jumped slightly at the sound of his name. With a slight blush accenting his cheeks he abruptly released Christine's hand and turned on his heels to make a beeline for the privacy of his library, as three pairs of shocked eyes stared after his rapidly retreating form.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik paced the room as he tapped his forehead nervously. "Idiot!" he berated himself aloud. Hearing a knock at the door, he called out angrily. "Come in!"

Nadir tried unsuccessfully to hide his amusement at the agitated state of his employer. "Do you want to tell me what just happened out there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" Erik said as he sank down onto a red leather chair.

Taking the matching chair directly opposite of Erik's Nadir sat down and began to drum his fingers rhythmically upon the chair's arm. "You were quite rude to Meg's guest." He said simply as he watched Erik closely for any reaction.

Erik grimaced at the accurate description of his previous behavior. "I know," he said with a resigned sigh.

"Erik, may I ask why?" Nadir probed gently.

"I umm…I…" standing up abruptly he began to pace the room. "She made me feel strange." He said in a rush with his back to Nadir.

Nadir bit his lower lip to keep from laughing aloud. Here stood the greatest scientific mind of the century. Which incidentally had one of the highest IQ's ever recorded, and yet the mere sight of a beautiful woman had sent him into a frenetic stupor. Smiling smugly to himself Nadir revised his observation, for it wasn't just the sight of a beautiful woman but the sight of a particular beautiful woman who had caused Erik to act so uncharacteristically. "Well Erik, I think that you may have hurt her feelings." Nadir said quietly. "When I left her and Meg, she was saying that perhaps it would be better if she stayed in a hotel."

Erik felt as though he was punched in the stomach at the thought that he had hurt Christine so much that she would seek shelter elsewhere. "No!" he cried anxiously. "I…Nadir, tell me what to do."

"Well the first thing you're going to do is to sit down and tell me why you acted like you did." Nadir instructed as he motioned to the chair.

Erik crossed the room and reclaimed his previous seat. "I don't know what happened. When I saw her standing there, my mind when blank, my heart began to beat faster and my hands started to sweat. My stomach got all queasy and I couldn't move." Erik related with a pained expression.

"Oh boy, do you have it bad." Nadir said with a shake of his head.

"What?" Erik looked up in alarm.

"You've fallen for her." Nadir said simply.

"That's ludicrous, I don't even know her." Erik scoffed at his manager's suggestion.

"Ok Erik, when have you ever acted like that before?" Nadir asked with a smug expression.

"I…I…it doesn't matter. There is no way that someone could fall in love at first sight, it is scientifically impossible." Erik said with an authoritative tone.

"All right Mr. Science, then how do you explain your behavior? I have seen you around beautiful women before and you have never acted out like that. Nadir said with a knowing look.

Frowning, Erik had to agree with Nadir's assessment. "There is no such thing as love at first sight." Erik said in an irritated voice.

"Well whatever it was, you owe her an apology." Nadir said as he rose from his chair. "And as it is time for dinner, you have the perfect opportunity to make amends."

Erik swallowed hard at the prospect of seeing Christine again. "Wait!" he called frantically to Nadir who had paused at the doorway. "What do I say to her?"

Nadir carefully schooled his expression as he considered Erik's question. "Just tell her that you were called away on an urgent matter and to please excuse your rudeness. Then compliment her on something." Nadir said as he opened the door.

"What?" Erik cried with a squeaking tone.

Sighing, Nadir turned to once again see the fear plainly written across Erik's face. "Tell her you like her hair or shoes or something. Just be yourself Erik." He advised as he walked towards the dining room. "Come on, we don't want to insult her further."

Erik nodded his head nervously as he joined Nadir. _Urgent business, urgent business, hair, hair, hair _he repeated silently within his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Meg, I really think that I should stay at a hotel," Christine said quietly as they helped Marie transfer the various dishes to the dining room.

"Christine, please don't say that. Erik already said you could stay here for the holidays." Meg said with a pleading look.

"I know Meg, but I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable in his own house." Christine explained as she placed the steaming bowl of rice upon the sideboard.

"Christine, I love Erik, but sometimes…he can just act so weird. I guess with all of his genius you have to take some of his nerdyness as well," Meg said with a resigned look. "Tell you what; if he still acts stupid at dinner then tomorrow we will both go to a hotel."

"No! Meg, I'm sorry I am being so selfish. I will just stay out of his way. I don't want you to be away from your family." Christine said hurriedly as she reminded herself that she should be grateful just to be here.

"You're the most unselfish person I know Christine," Meg responded with a hug. "This is your Christmas too Christine, and if Erik can't get over the bug he has up his butt then we will just have to have to celebrate without him." Meg said with a conviction that had Christine wincing in guilt.

"But," Christine began only to be cut off my Meg.

"No buts, Christine. Let's just see how things go." Meg said as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Come on, if I know my mother, she has a few more things for us to do."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik was relieved that the dining room was empty upon his and Nadir's arrival. _Urgent business, hair, urgent business, hair,_ he kept repeating silently to himself. Hearing the sound of voices, he tensed.

Nadir watched with glee written plainly across his face as Erik took on the most frightened look.

Christine used her back to push open the swinging door that separated the elegant dining room from the kitchen. As she supported the serving platter with one hand, she held the door open for Meg.

Erik seeing that Christine was loaded down with a heavy platter rushed to her side to relieve her of the burdensome weight. "Here…umm, let…me take…that," he said in an unsteady voice.

Smiling, Christine let him take the platter from her. "Thank you Mr. Korvin." She said softly.

Meg watched Erik as he helped Christine with the food. With a furrowed brow, she tried to recall the last time he had ever offered to help her with anything.

Erik placed the platter down with a shaking hand. Turning to face Christine again, he knew that he needed to apologize for his earlier behavior. "Christine," he said as he looked down at her.

Christine felt his nervousness and wanted to put him at ease. "Yes Mr. Korvin?" she asked in an attentive tone.

Swallowing hard, Erik found it difficult to concentrate when she looked up at him. "I…I…I just want to say that I…umm was called away for some…" he stopped abruptly as his mind went blank.

Christine continued to smile up at him. Knowing that he was at a loss for words, she filled in the gap to ease the uncomfortable silence. "Mr. Korvin, I just want you to know how grateful I am that you have invited me for the Christmas holidays." She said simply.

Erik felt a strange comfort in her words. "I want you to feel welcome here. Oh and uh please call me Erik." He said in a rush as he looked towards the floor.

"All right Erik," she said as she tested out his name.

Erik looked up sharply at the sound of his name on her lips. With a stunned expression on his face, he blurted out his rehearsed compliment. "I like your hair, even though it is not symmetrically perfect." Seeing the confusion on her face, he rushed on. "The right side is three millimeters shorter than the left." He said in his confident scientist voice.

An amused smile spread slowly across Christine's face as she digested the strange yet sweet compliment that Erik had given her. "Thank you," she paused as she took in his appearance to try to find something in which to return his compliment. Seeing that his hair was an uneven uncombed mess, she continued her search to his clothing, which was a rumpled plaid short-sleeved shirt, threadbare in places, teamed with navy polyester slacks. Continuing her search to his feet she saw that he wore a pair of well-worn Docksiders, that were popular about twenty some years ago. "You have the most incredible green eyes," she said with an honesty that earned her a look of joy on Erik's scarred face.

Unable to utter a word, Erik held out his arm to escort her to her seat, oblivious to the dropped jaws of the other two occupants within the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Erik needs a make over! Does anyone watch What Not to Wear, or Queer Eye for the Straight Guy? If you do please let me know which team of professionals you would like to help Erik. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. **

**A/N Wow did I ever get a divided answer on the make over team! I made my decision on what I thought would be the funniest for the story. The team will be revealed at the end of this chapter and will really get to work in the next chapter. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**B/N Let's send warm thoughts to Tory. She's sick.**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD **

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 3**

Christine, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, wiped away the fog from the bathroom mirror as she reflected on the strange events of the previous evening. What a peculiar man Meg's 'brother' was, she thought to herself as she turned on her blow dryer. As she combed through her wet hair, an amused smile slowly graced her face as she noticed that indeed one side of her hair was just a little bit longer. There was something indefinable about Erik that touched her heart. Maybe it was his awkwardness that she found so endearing, or perhaps it was the expectant look within his eyes as he looked at her, as though he was patiently waiting for something of importance from her. Shaking her head, she wondered at the strange feelings that filled her when in his presence. She could well imagine how hard life must have been for him with his facial deformity. From what she had garnered from Meg, Erik had excelled academically at a very young age, receiving the first of many degrees by age nine. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was nearly 8:30. "Damn," she cursed to herself, as she knew that Meg had said that she wanted to be on the road by nine at the latest. Pulling herself from her thoughts, Christine kicked it into high gear, totally oblivious to the uproar taking place two floors below.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Erik asked in an annoyed tone as he glared darkly at Meg.

Meg gave Erik a look that screamed 'you've got to be kidding'. Taking a deep breath, she knew that she had to handle the 'sensitive genius' carefully. "Erik, you have ten of the exact same shirt and pants. Your shoes were bought back in the eighties." She said in a slow, measured tone.

"So, I like not to have to think about what I'm going to wear. I have much more important things to think about." Erik said in a defensive manner as he lifted his 'I'm with stupid' mug to his lips for a long drink of his overly sweetened coffee.

Rolling her eyes dramatically Meg shrugged her shoulders as she turned to make herself some toast. "Well if you ever want to catch Christine's eye you'll have to give up some of your…uh… nerdy clothes." Meg said the last few words under her breath in hopes that Erik would not have heard.

"Nerdy clothes!" Erik yelled a little too loudly, causing Marie to look up from her cooking. "The way you talk you'd think I was wearing a Star Trek uniform, pocket protector, all teamed up with thick black glasses adorned with the obligatory white tape." Erik said with a pouting expression.

The door swung open to reveal Nadir as he arrived early for his meeting with Erik. "Good morning," he greeted the three.

Marie turned and offered her own greeting in response while both Meg and Erik ignored his entrance.

"Erik, if you didn't want my opinion on how you could impress Christine then you shouldn't have asked." Meg said with a slightly exasperated edge to her voice.

Nadir stood in silence as he looked from Meg to Erik and then to Marie who was doing her best to hide her amusement at the absurdity of the situation. "Have I missed something here?" Nadir asked cautiously.

Meg turned her attention to Nadir and gleefully imparted the information of the day. "Erik is interested in Christine and has asked what I think he could do to improve himself so that he could impress her."

Nadir slowly turned to face his red-faced boss as a huge grin spread across his dark face. "So Erik, you find Ms. Daae to your liking after all." He said with an irritating smugness that had Erik vowing to knock ten percent off his year-end bonus.

"Shut up Nadir!" Erik growled as he looked down and sulked in his coffee.

Chuckling lightly to himself Nadir helped himself to some coffee. "So little Meg, what have you planned for the day?" He asked as he took a seat beside the still bristling Erik.

"Christine and I are going into the city for some last minute shopping." Meg replied as she slid into her seat beside Erik.

Marie plated Erik's breakfast with well-practiced precision. Two perfectly poached eggs encompassed the upper right quarter of the large plate, while four whole-wheat toast triangles, crust removed of course, were housed to the upper left quarter. The bottom half consisted of three strips of crispy bacon cut to equal length as to not cause any unbalance upon the plate.

"Thank you Marie," Erik said automatically as his customary breakfast was placed in front of him.

Marie patted his shoulder sympathetically as she passed him to resume her seat. "Meg will you please pick up some fresh sage while you are out?" She asked her daughter.

Meg groaned in response as she thought of the tedious chore, "Mother, if I take Christine into a grocery story I'll never get her out!" Meg complained in a whiny voice.

Erik's attention snapped up abruptly at the mention of Christine's name. "Why would you say that?" he questioned sharply.

Meg's brow creased at the anxious tone of Erik's question. "Because she is somewhat of a gourmet chef wannabe." Meg said as she studied Erik's features.

Erik felt three pair of stunned eyes upon him. "Oh," he said simply as he looked down at his breakfast and continued eating.

Marie, Nadir and Meg all exchanged knowing looks as they each tried to hide their amusement. 'The sage, Meg?" Marie reminded her daughter.

Sighing with dramatic flair, Meg acquiesced, "All right, but don't get worried if you don't see me before midnight."

The kitchen room door swung open and Christine joined the foursome. "Good morning," she greeted softly as she gracefully entered the room.

Erik sprang to his feet at her entrance and just stared at her, totally oblivious to the little piece of egg yoke that hung onto his bottom lip.

"Good morning dear," Marie said as she rose. "Would you like some coffee Christine?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Christine said as she smiled up into Erik's piercing green eyes. As he continued to stare at her, she grasped for some way to put him more at ease.

Meg's whole body was shaking in an effort to hold in the hysterical laughter that was threatening to erupt from her at any moment.

Nadir as a fellow man was embarrassed for the male sex at Erik's complete betrayal of the 'man code'.

Not knowing what to do, Christine reached for Erik's forgotten napkin and gently wiped the egg from his lips. "There," she said with a satisfied smile. Lifting herself up on her toes, she softly kissed his cheek. "Please sit down Erik; you're going to spoil me with your elegant manners." She said in a soft tone that caused a happy grin to spread across Erik's disfigured features.

Meg and Nadir watched in stunned silence as Erik sat down and beamed at each of them as though he had just won a mega million lottery.

"Your perfume Christine, it smells so familiar to me." Marie said as she handed the younger woman a cup of coffee.

"It is 'Somewhere' by Evans. My mother used to where it. I'm afraid that they discontinued it about two years ago, so I only have a small amount left." Christine said in a sad voice that testified to her wistfulness.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, it is nice to have something that helps us remember." Marie replied in a knowing tone.

Smiling Christine threw off the depressing turn of the conversation and decided to broach the subject of her cooking. "Mrs. Giry," she began in a polite tone. "If it would be all right with you, may I cook this evening's dinner?"

Marie smiled at her daughter's friend. "On one condition dear," she said with a delighted look in her blue eyes.

"Anything," Christine said with an excited expression.

"You must call me Marie," Marie said with a mocking frown.

Christine laughed softly at the Marie's condition. "Very well, Marie."

"Now, what can I get you for breakfast, Meg only wanted toast." She said with an affronted look.

Christine also only wanted toast but did not want to offend Marie. "I don't want you to go to any trouble." She said considerately.

"It makes me happy to cook for those I care about." Marie said as she crossed to her professional stove. "How about some bacon and eggs?"

"Yes, thank you." Christine said as she crossed back to the table and took a seat next to Meg.

Nadir looked at Erik and decided to see how well his boss could concentrate with the beautiful Ms. Daae in the room. "So Erik, are you ready for our meeting with the Rochester group?" He asked as he looked at Erik with an expectant expression.

Erik started abruptly at the sound of his name. "What did you say?" he asked an amused Nadir.

"I asked if you were prepared for your meeting with the Rochester people." Nadir responded.

"Uh…uh, what meeting?" Erik said a frown on his face.

Nadir looked somewhat taken aback as Erik, who in the past seven years had astonished him by not forgetting even the smallest of details had completely forgotten one of the most important meetings of this year. "The meeting that is scheduled for 2:00 tomorrow afternoon, the meeting that will decide if we get the funding for the stem cell research project." He informed his boss with a stunned expression.

"Oh, uh, I am prepared." Erik said in a low tone.

Meg watched Erik with a pained expression. _Boy oh boy big bro, do you have it bad_, she thought to herself with amazement. And while she would love nothing better than for Erik and Christine to find some happiness with each other, she was worried that one or both could end up getting hurt. _I've got to have a long talk with Christine_, she thought decisively. "Mother, can Christine borrow your coat? The one she has is only suited for California winters." Meg asked unaware that her question caused a little bit of embarrassment to Christine.

Erik who was watching Christine from beneath his lashes could tell that she was somewhat ashamed that Meg had mentioned her lack of adequate clothing. Deciding that he would do anything to take away the look of shame, Erik admonished Meg. "Well Megan," he began using the longer version of her name that he knew she hated. "I can certainly understand why Christine only has a coat to suit the climate in which she lives!"

Christine looked up and gave Erik a grateful smile.

Erik felt as though he had just scored a winning touchdown as he watched her expression change.

Meg scowled at her brother, "Well Erik," she said with a sarcastic edge. "That may well be, but it still doesn't change the fact that it is 23 degrees outside and Christine only has a light rain coat to protect her." Meg finished with a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Hush the both of you!" Marie admonished as she set Christine's breakfast before her. "Christine, I have a wool coat that is a size too small for me; it would make me so happy if you would allow me to give it to you."

Smiling, Christine still felt embarrassed, "Thank you Marie, I promise to take good care of it." She said as she picked up her fork and began to eat the perfectly prepared breakfast.

Erik felt a sadness fill him at the thought of Christine having to accept a gift of a used coat. From what Meg had told him, he knew that Christine was all alone in the world and was working a full time job in addition to her full class schedule. What little assistance she did receive from the government was immediately eaten up by the high cost of her tuition. As he sat there and considered the difficulties that she must face on a day-to-day basis, he decided that it was up to him to see that she never had to do without again. It was to be his role to ensure that she was taken care of and loved. '_LOVED?'_ His mind screamed out in confusion. "Excuse me," he said as he quickly rose and exited the kitchen with four pairs of bewildered eyes watching his retreat.

Meg looked at the swinging door back to Erik's half-eaten breakfast. "He didn't finish his breakfast," she said in an astonished whisper.

Marie shook her head at the strange events that had begun with the arrival of one Ms. Christine Daae.

Meg, shaking herself rose, from her chair as well. "Mother, where is the coat so Christine and I can get going?" She asked abruptly without an ounce of manners.

"In the hall closet dear," Marie said in a resigned tone as she was well used to her daughter's impolite way of conversation.

Christine took a few more bites of her breakfast and thanked Marie once again. "Thank you Marie, for the delicious breakfast and the coat as well."

Marie patted Christine's hand. "My pleasure dear, now you had better hurry or Meg will leave you behind." She said with a beaming smile.

"Good bye Mr. Khan," Christine said as she loaded her dishes into the state of the art dishwasher.

"Goodbye," Nadir called after her departing form. Turning to Marie, he shook his head. "Well this should be an interesting couple of weeks." He offered in an amused tone.

"Yes, I'd have to say that I agree with you on that statement, Nadir." Marie responded as she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik paced the foyer as he waited for Meg. 'LOVE' the word kept repeating itself over and over again within his head. Love wasn't scientifically proven. As a scientist he had always scoffed at the idea of love, yet here he stood in the midst of a nervous breakdown at his undefined feelings for a woman. Hearing Meg's light footsteps he turned and pounced on her unsuspecting form. "MEG!" he yelled in an anxious voice.

Putting her hand to her chest she tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. "Jesus Erik! You scared me!" she said as she gave him a look of intense fury.

"Sorry," he apologized in a low voice.

"Did you want something?" she asked with an inquiring gaze.

"Umm…I want your help with my clothes." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Meg replied as she tried to decipher his words.

"I said that I want you to help me pick out some new clothes." He said with a twinge of red accenting his cheeks.

Meg failed to hide the satisfied smile that spread across her perky features. "Ok, I will help you Erik." She said in a cryptic tone that gave Erik's heart a lurch.

"Fine, we can go shopping tomorrow." Erik responded with dread filling his voice, as there was absolutely nothing he abhorred more than wasting time in the pursuit of clothing.

"Oh no Erik, you are way beyond my talent." Meg replied as she circled him taking in his polyester pants and familiar plaid shirt. "No, I will need to call in the professionals for this task."

Erik scowled at the look of glee that alighted her blue eyes. "What do you mean professionals?" he asked with a great sense of apprehension.

"I know five guys that do this sort of thing for a living. Don't you worry one little bit Erik, I will arrange for you to meet with them later today. I'll call you with the time and the place." She said as she reached up and gave him a quick hug.

Erik watched her warily as she skipped happily towards the closet. Knowing that he would have to endure her torture in his quest to attract Christine he shrugged his shoulders resignedly as he turned and ascended the stairs towards his second floor laboratory.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Ok so now you know that the Fab 5 will be doing Erik's make over. I hope that no one on the What Not To Wear side is too disappointed. I just think that it will be extremely funny to see how Erik deals with Karsen. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy, I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**Also I don't claim the line "It's your dime, spill it!" as this was used many times in the television show Mama's Family by Thelma Harper, not as the original line of some other fan fiction author's work. **

**A/N Hey everyone, this is the chapter that I got accused of plagiarism on. So I have made a few minor changes to shut up the lone naysayer. Anyway it really wont change the story overall as I only changed two words. Let me know what you think. **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD (Great Job MJ, I don't know what I'd do without you!)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 4**

Erik stood outside the Manhattan studio as an overwhelming sense of doom enclosed him. "Is this the correct address?" he asked his business manager.

Nadir looked down at the piece of paper where he had written down Meg's instruction. "Yes, this is it," he said in verification. Looking at the telling fear in Erik's eyes, Nadir laughed lightly to himself, "Come on Erik," he prodded him.

Erik swallowed hard at the lump in his throat as he unwillingly fell into step beside his friend.

Nadir walked up to the reception area while Erik stood back to view the numerous ceiling to floor posters denoting the various shows the network produced. He recognized a very popular comedian, what appeared to be a reality chef competition, a fashion reality show and then his heart lodged in his throat, for there it was. A life-sized poster featuring five attractive males with the title Queer Eye for the Straight Guy emblazed in huge bold lettering.

Nadir returned to inform his boss that they would be met shortly. As he opened his mouth to impart the information, the words froze on his tongue as he took in the paleness of Erik's features. "Erik!" he called out sharply with alarm.

"Get Meg on the phone now!" he demanded.

Nadir quickly accessed his database of numbers on his cell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg dug through her purse searching for her ringing cell phone as she waited for Christine to purchase her last gift. "It's your dime, spill it," she greeted her caller.

Nadir shook his head at Meg's less than cordial greeting. "Meg, I have Erik for you," he said as he handed the phone over to his employer.

"MEG!" Erik began uncontrollably. "What in hell have you set up for me?"

Meg's face scrunched up in a sheepish expression. "I just did what you asked me," she said cautiously.

Erik began pacing in his well-worn docksiders. "What I asked you my dear Megan," he said with an emphasis on her much hated name, "was to help me buy some new clothes, not to make a laughingstock out of me by putting me on public display!" He all but yelled into the phone.

Meg held the phone away from her ear as she heard the anger in her brother's voice. "Calm down Erik!" she said in an irritated tone that only caused Erik's temper to escalated higher. "You are not going to be put on the program, this is just the place where they work, so it was the most convenient place for you to meet up with them," she explained impatiently. "They are doing you a huge favor Erik!" she returned irritated. "Try to remember that it is only three days until Christmas, and most of them have taken time out of their holiday break to come in and help you. So I expect you to behave and show them the gratitude that they deserve!"

Erik frowned at Meg's admonishing comments. "All right," he replied grudgingly.

Sighing deeply Meg's heart felt a small sting of pain for Erik, as she knew that it was difficult for him to be out in the public eye where he was met with disgusted and frightened stares. "Erik, you know that I would never put you in a situation where I thought you might be hurt." She said in a softer voice that seemed to calm Erik's agitated nerves.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just…" his voice trailed off in a tone of uncertainty.

"It's just what Erik?" Meg questioned from the other end of the phone line.

'It's just that I want Christine to notice me," he said in such a wistful tone that tears began to fill Meg's eyes.

"She already does notice you Erik, and she sees you as the sweet man that you have always been." Meg said with a small smile gracing her face.

"Mr. Korvin?" Jai inquired as he and his other partners approached the shabbily dressed man in the lobby.

Erik turned to face the five men bearing down on him. "Yes," he answered hesitantly as he took in each man's appraising stare.

Carson slowly circled Erik as he held his forefinger to his pursed lips, taking in the raw material he had to work with. 'I think we had better start with his wardrobe, the salon will never let him in the way he is dressed now." Carson said as he shook his head sadly.

Kyan reached out and felt the rough texture of Erik's overly long hair. "What shampoo and conditioner do you use?" he questioned a stunned Erik.

Erik's eyes widened in terror as the tall blond man dressed in a pink cashmere jacket teamed with plaid pink and green pants began to take his measurements.

"Meg," Erik whispered in a frightened voice.

"Is that Meg on the phone?" Jai asked as he took the phone from Erik's hand. "Meg, its Jai." He informed her as he walked a short distance away from the team's initial inspection. "Now don't you worry sweet little Meg, me and the guys are going to take good care of your friend."

"Jai," Meg sighed into the phone. "Please be sensitive to Erik, he is so nervous that I don't think that he could take it if anything went wrong." She said worriedly.

"I promise you that when I return him to you he will be a new confident man." Jai responded to her apprehensive comment. "Now I've got to get to work, bye Meg," he said abruptly as he flipped the phone shut with a decisive snap.

Erik jumped back slightly as Carson began to take his inseam measurement.

"Now don't be like that big boy," Carson exclaimed with an offended look. "It's not like you have something that I haven't seen before," Carson said with a mischievous wink to his right eye as he resumed his measuring. His eyes widened as his hand brushed against the proof of Erik's attributes. "But then again I could be wrong," Carson said with an awe filled voice that brought a twinge of red to Erik's cheeks.

Ted and Thom stood back and watched Erik's reaction to their fellow team members. "We'd better get in there before Carson scares him off completely." Thom said with experience.

Nadir watched with amusement dancing in his dark eyes. He made a mental note to himself to give Meg a big hug the next time he saw her, as this had to be the best entertainment he had in years.

Thom and Ted walked up and greeted Erik and Nadir in a more traditional manner than their other cohorts. "Mr. Korvin, I'm Ted Allen," he said as he held out his hand to Erik.

Erik took Ted's offered hand automatically as he felt an overwhelming need to flee.

"This is Thom Filicia, he is our resident expert in the home décor arena," Ted informed Erik as he indicated the dark haired man at his side.

Erik shook hands again with one of the gentlemen that Meg had arranged to make him over without uttering a single word.

Jai walked up to the group. "Erik, Meg has already filled us in about your wanting to present a more polished image to a catch the eye of a particular young woman." He said as he motioned for the doorway.

Erik gave Nadir a pleading look as he was ushered out of the building by the five enthusiastic men.

Two large SUV stood at the ready to receive the coming group. "Ted, Carson, why don't you come with me and Erik for the wardrobe selections, while Kyan and Thom go ahead and map out some strategy for the salon," Jai suggested as they all pooled around a nervous Erik.

Kyan nodded his head in agreement, "Great idea, I think that I will need to stop of at Saks for some items before we hit the salon, so," he said as he looked at his stylish watch. "Let's meet up in about two hours."

Carson was already seated in the back of the first SUV and motioning for Erik to take a seat in next to his pink-outfitted form. "Don't be shy Erik, we've got a lot of work to do in the next two hours," he said with a boyish smile gracing his perfectly moisturized face.

Erik reluctantly got in the large car and slid into the seat next to the flamboyant Carson.

Nadir stood poised on the sidewalk unsure of his role in this upcoming chain of events. "Erik, did you want me to accompany you?" he questioned with a hopeful expression for he did not want to miss a moment of the festivities.

"YES!" Erik said a little too loudly as he motioned for Nadir to take the vacant seat in the front.

Taking the indicated seat, he hid his amusement as Jai slid in beside Erik, forcing Erik into the middle of the two very talkative men.

Ted put the large vehicle into gear and navigated his way among the bustling city streets. Looking up into the rear view mirror he caught Carson's eye, "Where to?" he questioned the fashion expert of their little group.

Carson's face took on a pensive look as he considered the limitless possibilities, "I think that we should start off at Barneys," he said matter-of-factly. That caused Erik to swallow hard at the prospect of what the man seated to his left would select in the way of clothing for him.

"Erik," Jai called out as he began to get a sense of the man who so desperately needed his help. "Meg has told me that you have recently met her roommate and would like to try to get to know her a little bit better," he said in a soothing tone that helped Erik relax a small bit.

"Yes, Christine," Erik said in a wistful far off tone that melted the hearts of the three men assigned to make his wish come true.

"Christine," Jai repeated. "Tell us all that you know about Christine," he instructed as they made their way towards the busy downtown-shopping district.

"She is a senior at Stanford, studying accounting. Her parents died when she was quite young, so she has grown up in the foster system. From what Meg has told me she is a hard worker, while she is on a full academic scholarship, she pays for all of her living expenses through her full time job." Erik said with unmistakable pride.

Both Carson and Jai had a dreamy look in their eyes. "What else can you tell us, what are some of her hobbies?" Jai continued to probe.

"I think that Meg said that she likes to cook," Erik offered.

Ted straightened in his driver's seat, "That is my area, perhaps we could arrange a cooking lesson as a first date," Ted said to his other team members.

Carson nodded his head in agreement, "Wonderful idea Ted, that way they could get more comfortable with each other while you could be there to help Erik through any rough spots."

Erik felt a hopefulness wash over him as the men began to discuss the details of his and Christine's upcoming date. Perhaps with the help of these five men, he could succeed and begin to gather his confidence to ask Christine for a date. Perhaps he could just win her after all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine took in Meg's harried expression and frowned quizzically. "Is everything all right?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Meg responded in a defensive tone causing Christine's frown to deepen.

"No reason," Christine said slowly as she studied her friend.

"If you are finished we need to get the grocery store," Meg said with a great sigh.

Christine's eyes brightened at the prospect of cooking this evening's upcoming meal. "Great!" She said as she led the way towards Meg's car.

Once they were both settled comfortably in Meg's expensive European sports car that Erik had given her as a high school graduation present, Meg began to broach the subject of Erik's tender feelings for her friend. "Christine," Meg called out to garner her friend's attention.

Christine looked over at Meg and saw that her roommate was struggling with something. "Ok Meg, are you finally going to tell what has been bothering you all day?"

Sighing deeply Meg turned onto the freeway to make their twenty-mile trek to the grocery store. "It's Erik," Meg said with an apprehensive tone.

"Erik?" Christine responded questioningly.

"Yes, Erik. Christine if you haven't noticed he's crazy about you!" Meg said in an exasperated voice.

"Really?" Christine whispered in a pleasantly surprised tone.

Meg looked over sharply at her friend. "Yes, really," she said as she studied the goofy expression on Christine's face.

"I think that he is very sweet," Christine said as she turned her blushing face away from Meg's scrutiny.

"Yes, he is and I want him to stay that way," Meg said in a tone that issued a warning censure.

Christine knew exactly what her friend was trying to say, "Meg, I don't know what you want me to say," she offered in way of response.

"Oh Christine, I guess all I want is for you to know that Erik has never really had a date before. He has never really been interested in anything other than science up until he met you," Meg said in a protective tone. "I guess I just want you to promise me that if you don't think of him in that way that you won't let him get his heart broken," Meg finished in a clumsily.

Smiling Christine reached out and patted her friend's arm. "Meg, I can't really explain it, but when I am around Erik, I feel like he is calling to me, as though he is my other half on this earth," Christine said in soft voice that denoted her own stunned surprise.

Meg smiled as she considered a relationship between two of her most favorite people. "Thank you Christine. I knew that you of all people would be able to see beyond Erik's physical appearance to the wonderful man he is deep inside," Meg said in an emotional voice.

Christine smiled at the love so evident in Meg's expression. "Erik is lucky to have someone as protective as you Meg," she said gently.

"It is I who am lucky Christine," Meg responded as they continued down the highway. "I guess that maybe I should tell you that Erik is at this very minute receiving a makeover."

Christine's brow creased into a frown. "Makeover?" she questioned her guilty looking friend.

"Hmm, yeah, I kind of set up for the guys I used to intern with last summer to help Erik out," She said as she avoided Christine's accusatory eyes.

Christine eyebrows shot straight up in shocked surprise. "The Queer Eye for the Straight Guys team?" Christine shouted out in an unladylike tone.

Meg swallowed hard at the look of admonishment she was receiving from her roommate. "Well he asked me to get him to look better for you," she responded in a rush of self-defending words.

Christine felt her heart lift at the lengths that Erik would go to please her. "He did?" she said in a happy tone.

Meg seeing that she was off the hook smiled in delight. "Yes he did, so make sure that you make a big deal of his changed look tonight."

Christine merely smiled dreamily as she turned away from her roommate to stare out at the cold winter New York day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy, I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**A/N Happy Halloween! My fingers are still tinted orange from carving two pumpkins. Thanks for making the trek over to I really am liking this site! Ok now on with our story, I am really excited about this chapter as MJ and I discussed this weeks ago and I have been dying to get it in print for you. So without further ado…**

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD (Awesome job as always!)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 5**

Erik frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "Maybe I didn't use enough," he said to himself as he once again reached for the styling paste the hair stylist had given him. Dipping two fingers in the sticky white substance, he proceeded to rub his hands together vigorously as he was shown earlier in the day. As he began to pull his hands apart, several gooey connective strings remained stationary on both of his hands. Pulling his hands as far as his arm length would allow, he was finally successful in breaking the connective bond of the styling paste. With a quick flick of his wrist, he was able to scoop up the hanging strings into each of the palms of his hands. Impressed with his newest skill, he placed his right hand on the top of his head, clumsily patting in the product on his freshly washed hair. He followed the same procedure with his left hand as he worked the product onto the back of his hair. Looking down at his still sticky hands, he wondered if he could invent a similar product with a less sticky residue. He made a mental note to discuss his new idea with Nadir at their next scheduled planning meeting. Reaching for his newly bought blow dryer, he pushed the button to activate the power. Holding the dryer at arms length, he proceeded to mimic the earlier actions of the stylist. As his hair began to lose its moisture, he was somewhat puzzled that his hair appeared to be hardening into an impenetrable shell, much like the surface of the Sulcata tortoises, indigenous to the North Americas. Switching off the dryer, he used his fingers to pry apart the coagulate strands of his hair. Satisfied with his handiwork on his hair, he reached for the cover up that Kyan had given him. Opening the flesh colored makeup; he used the small white spatula to dip a small amount of the cream out of the jar. Smearing the thickened makeup onto his fingertips, he proceeded to apply the perfectly matched makeup over the discolored area of his scar. Following it up with the accompanying power, he stood back and regarded his improved appearance. "Not bad Erik," he said with a pleased smile, "not bad at all." Exiting his bathroom, he headed towards his newly stocked closet to select the pre-matched ensemble that Karson has so expertly picked out especially for this evening's dinner. Once he had his new clothes in place, he turned to reach for the handmade Italian shoes that Karson had insisted he buy. Walking back into the bathroom, he reviewed his image with a critical eye. The charcoal grey cashmere sweater fit his physique to perfection, giving him the illusion of muscles he knew he did not possess. The black jeans molded to his thighs as though they were a second skin, a fact that Karsen had deemed necessary if he hoped to win the fair Christine. Teamed with his newly cut hair and cover up; he had to admit that he never looked better. If only Christine would think so as well, he wished silently to himself. Reaching onto the bathroom counter he retrieved his watch and saw that it was close to eight, the time that Meg had said that dinner was to begin. Inhaling a deep calming breath, he turned and exited his room, hopeful that all of his hard work of the day would prove successful in attracting Christine.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg paced anxiously outside of Erik's bedroom, as she had been for the last twenty minutes. How he had made it into the house without encountering her she did not know, for she had set up a command post at the bottom of the staircase for the last several hours. Looking at her watch she knew that he had to come out soon, as dinner was only ten minutes away. Hearing Erik's footsteps on the hardwood floor, Meg jumped back and turned her expectant gaze upon the opening door. The sight that met her eyes had her tearing up with pride. Gone were the plaid short-sleeved shirt, navy polyester pants and pair of well-worn nineteen eighty's shoes. Gone was the scruffy looking, uneven hair that if it had the power to talk, would have begged to be introduced to a comb.

"Oh Erik," she said in a pleased tone as she gently embraced the man who had come to mean so much to herself and her mother. "You look amazing. Ouch!" Meg cried out as she held her cheek. "Your hair just gave me a splinter!" she said in irritation.

Erik gave her a look of distain as he watched her rub her injured cheek.

"Do you think that Christine will like my new look?" he asked nervously.

Seeing that he was very anxious to impress Christine, Meg didn't have the heart to tell him his head looked like a porcupine. "She is going to love it," she said with a conviction that caused a relieved smile to Erik's made up face.

Erik felt a little more at ease with his new appearance now that he had seemed to pass Meg's stringent scrutiny. "Is Christine ready for me?" Erik asked the petite blonde, as he held out his arm in a gallant gesture.

Smiling, Meg took his offered arm, and let him lead her towards the staircase. "I think she has been waiting all of her life for you Erik," Meg responded in a knowing tone that filled Erik's heart with a strong sense of hope.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine had long ago chased a helpful Marie from the kitchen as she set about to prepare the evening's meal. Humming to herself, she carefully opened the oven door to check on her specialty, mushroom soufflé. With a satisfied smile, she removed the individual soufflé dishes to the cooling rack beside the stove. Glancing at the large clock on the wall, she saw that it was nearing eight, the time she designated for Meg to bring everyone to the dining room.

She wondered how Erik's makeover turned out. Shaking her head, she hoped that they had not changed him too much, for she found his strange, gawky appearance somewhat endearing. Transferring the lemon braised asparagus tips into the porcelain-serving dish; she garnished the perfectly seasoned vegetable with the pre-sliced lemon she had prepared earlier.

Reaching around her back, she untied her apron and smoothed down her winter white wool pants with a nervous hand. Picking up the large serving tray, she crossed to the refrigerator and withdrew the four chilled plates of mixed greens. Quickly adding her homemade honey mustard vinaigrette to the varying types of lettuces, she was pleased that everything appeared to be prepared to her high standards of perfection.

Marie opened the door cautiously, "Christine, do you need any assistance?" she asked helpfully.

"Thank you Marie, if you would please take the salads out," Christine responded with a smile.

Marie entered the pristine kitchen, impressed that not unlike herself, Christine appeared to be a clean as you cook type of chef. "This looks wonderful Christine," Marie said as she took in the carefully presentation of the salads.

"Well let's just hope they taste as well as they look," Christine said with a slight wrinkling of her nose. Picking up the covered dish with the garlic mashed potatoes in one hand and the asparagus in the other; Christine followed Marie into the main dining room.

Meg and Erik entered to find Marie placing salads on each individuals serving plate. As Christine entered the room, she did not look up immediately as she walked over to the large sideboard to place the two side dishes that she had prepared for the meal.

Meg waited with bated breath for Christine to turn around and get a look at the new Erik.

Marie looked up and held in her gasp of shock at seeing her employer so changed over the short course of one day. Smiling to herself, she realized that Erik was doing all within his power to impress their holiday guest. "Good evening Erik, Meg," she greeted as she awaited Christine's reaction to Erik's new look.

Christine hearing Marie's greeting turned to face her friend and host. The smile on her face froze as she took in Erik's new appearance. Realizing that she was staring, she silently admonished herself for her poor manners. Not sure if she should comment on his transformation of not, she opted for a simple complement so that she wouldn't embarrass him. "Erik, you look very nice this evening," she said in a soft voice.

Meg frowned at Christine as she expected a much more descriptive compliment for Erik.

Erik was secretly relieved that Christine did not make a huge fuss over his new appearance. "Thank you," he responded as he walked towards his place at the head of the table.

Christine felt Meg's anger as she took her chair next to her best friend. "I hope everyone is hungry," Christine said to lighten the atmosphere.

"From the aromas that have been coming from the kitchen all afternoon, I for one can't wait to taste what you have made for us," Marie said in a genuine voice.

Erik picked up his salad fork and pierced the lettuce on his plate. Aware that Christine seemed anxious that everyone should like her cooking, he made a great show of enjoying himself. "This dressing is amazing, did you make it yourself?" he asked in a confident tone that had Meg looking at him in surprise.

Christine beamed at his praise. "Yes, it's honey mustard vinaigrette; I learned to make it from the resident chef in our college cafeteria," Christine informed him with a small smile gracing her face.

Erik watched her from beneath his lashes; she seemed to be watching everyone closely as they ate her prepared meal. Once they had finished their salads, Marie and Christine rose to clear the plates.

"Marie, if you will serve the side-dishes, I will get the soufflés," Christine requested of the older woman.

"Of course dear," Marie said as she walked over to the sideboard and began to add the streaming dishes to each person's plate.

Christine walked into the kitchen and looked at the six soufflés she had made in hope that she had at least four without creases. Releasing the breath that she didn't know she had been holding, she was amazed that all six seemed to have turned out perfectly. Placing four of the soufflés onto the serving tray, she carefully walked back out to the dining room and placed her masterpiece upon each diner's plate.

"Christine, I wasn't aware that you were going too so much trouble," Marie said as she took in the labor-intensive entrée.

Pleased, Christine shook her head. "It was no trouble at all, I enjoyed making it for you," she said as she caught Erik staring at her.

Erik turned a light shade of pink, as he quickly looked down at his plate. "This does look like it took a lot of time to make," he said in a rush of words.

Meg felt like busting out laughing at Erik's strange behavior. "Yeah, Christine this really looks good," she said as she stabbed her fork into the hardened surface to release the steamy aroma of mushrooms. MUSHROOMS! Meg thought to herself in alarm.

Erik had just put the first forkful of the soufflé in his mouth when a dozen warning bells went off within his head.

Marie took the delectable bite into her mouth and froze in horror as she identified the main ingredient. Quickly looking to her right she saw that she was too late, for Erik was already beginning to show the tell tale signs of his impending allergic reaction.

Christine felt a strange undercurrent within the room as all three diners appeared to be frozen within their seats. "Is it all right?" Christine asked with a weary expression on her face.

Erik swallowed hard at the look of hurt in her eyes. Hell, he thought to himself, what was a little scratching compared to the look of disappointment in Christine's blue eyes. Taking a second forkful, Erik turned and gave her a broad smile, "All right? It's more than all right, it's the best thing I have ever tasted," he declared as a horrified Marie and Meg looked on.

Christine felt as if she were on top of the world at Erik's high praise. Settling back into her chair, she began to eat her own dishes, satisfied that she had made Erik happy.

Marie watched with a growing concern as tiny red welts began to appear on Erik's neck and hands. "Erik," she called to him softly.

Erik looked over at Marie and gave her a small shake of his head as if to silence her in deference to Christine's feelings.

"I forgot to give you your medication today, Erik," Marie said as she rose from the table. "I'll be just a moment."

Meg hoped she knew what her mother went for, as Erik's hives appeared to be spreading with every second that passed.

A few minutes later, Marie emerged with a small pink and white capsule. "Here dear," she said as she handed the allergy medication to Erik.

Erik gave her a grateful smile as he took the offered remedy.

Christine was just about to put a bite of potatoes in her mouth when she happened to glance Erik's way. "Oh my God!" she cried out in alarm.

Erik cursed his sensitive allergies, as he knew his secret was now out. "Please don't be alarmed. It is just a small allergic reaction," Erik said in a calming voice, which did little to alleviate Christine's fears.

"Allergic reaction? To what?" she asked, concerned that she was the one to bring about the large red welts appearing on his neck and face.

"Umm, mushrooms," he said under his breath hoping to spare her any guilt she might be feeling.

"Mushrooms, but that is the main ingredient in the soufflé," she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

Erik rose to cross to where she sat beside Meg. "Please don't," he said clumsily as he took her hand in his.

Marie looked on, as Erik seemed to be comfortable around Christine for the first time. "Meg, will you help me in the kitchen?" she asked her daughter in an attempt to give Erik and Christine some much-needed privacy.

"In a minute, Mother," Meg said absently as she watched the tender scene unfold before her.

"Megan!" Marie called with a little more force.

"Fine!" Meg said pouting as she rose from her chair to stomp into the kitchen like a scolded child.

"I'm really sorry," Christine said between sniffs.

Tightening his hold on her hand, Erik attempted to push away her guilty feelings. "Don't be, I can honestly say that I really did like the dish," he offered kindly.

"Is there anything I can do for your allergy?" she asked as she looked into his blotchy face.

"Well, now that you mention it, you can make sure I don't scratch," he said as he rose to a standing position.

Relieved that he appeared not to hold her responsible, she smiled up at him. "And do you have any suggestions on how I should do that?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Perhaps if you held my hand," he said as he watched her closely for a reaction.

Reaching out Christine took his hand in hers. "I think I can handle that," she said with a flirting he wasn't used to.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" he asked as he had practiced with Jai much earlier in the day.

Christine nodded her head. "I'd really like that," she said as she lifted herself up and gave a surprised Erik a soft and lingering kiss upon his lips.

Erik stood stone still as he enjoyed the feel of Christine's lips. Swallowing hard he simply stared down at her as she ended the kiss.

Seeing the surprise in Erik's eyes, she leaned her head against his arm, "I believe you mentioned a movie?" she reminded him as he continued to stare at her in awe.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Erik felt a happy grin spread across his red-welted face as he led Christine out of the dinning room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Story recommendation.**

**I have been helping out a new writer with her first story, entitled Unforgiven posted on the Fan Fiction site. If you like my angst type of stories, then you will certainly like hers. Her penname is KatieKay90, and she is really quite talented. So, if you have some free time, it's a really intense read. Also, she is currently looking for a beta to take her on, so if anyone has some free time, I know that she would appreciate it. Just send her a message on the FF site.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy; I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**A/N Did everyone vote today???? I did, not that I really liked either candidate. This is another very goofy chapter that was a lot of fun to write, I hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Oh, and thanks to those of you who have read my friend's work Unforgiven, I think it is one of the best new stories on the site. **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – MJMOD **

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 6**

Erik descended the stairs in his new tight fitting jeans that Carson had said hugged his butt to perfection. Erik shook his head in astonishment at the inane importance of having a good fitting pair of jeans. But as all of the Fab five had assured him, it was high on the list of what was attractive to women. Now all he had to do was to get Christine to look at his butt.

"Good morning Erik," Nadir called out as he folded his paper at the foot of the staircase. "I assume you are ready for our meeting this afternoon."

"Of course," Erik said as he headed for the kitchen for his breakfast.

Nadir frowned as he noticed that Erik's hair seemed to be a bit stiffer than when the professional hair stylist fixed it. "How much of that stuff are you using on your hair?" he asked as he reached out and touched one of the hardened spikes.

Erik slapped Nadir's offending hand away as he scowled in irritation. "Christine seemed to like it," he said with a smug look on his carefully made-up face.

Nadir refrained from further comment as he followed his boss into the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies," Nadir greeted mother and daughter as he took a seat at the large wooden table.

Marie turned briefly form her pan of poached eggs to smile at Nadir, "Good morning."

Meg continued to stare into her cup of coffee without looking up. "Morning," she mumbled under her breath.

"What's with you?" Erik asked inelegantly.

"I had to stay up half the night listening to Christine tell me how sweet you are," She said as she looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Really?" Erik asked in an excited tone that rivaled any fourteen-year-old girls.

Meg eyes began to focus on Erik as he slid into the empty chair beside hers. "Jeez!" she cried out with an exaggerated alarm. "How much of that stuff are you using?" she asked with a wrinkle of distaste marring her pert face as she took in his porcupine hair.

"Shut up Meg," Erik said as he glared at an overly amused Nadir.

Meg turned her attention to Nadir. "Do you have a comb?" she asked expectantly.

Nadir frowned, as he wasn't sure that he wanted his comb to come into contact with the glassy hardness of Erik's hair.

Seeing that Nadir was hesitant, Meg prodded him a little more forcefully. "Comb Nadir!"

With a slight jolt to his frame, Nadir reached into his inner jacket pocket and gave up his beloved comb.

Meg snatched up the comb from Nadir's outstretched palm with a peevish look. Standing up, she walked to stand behind Erik. Placing the comb into the front roots of Erik's hair, she was instantly met with a steely resistance. Frowning she tugged with a little more force which only earned her a sharp groan from Erik.

"Ouch!" Erik winced as Meg pulled ruthlessly at the unmoving comb.

"It's stuck," she said with a surprised tone.

"Well get it out before Christine gets here!" Erik ordered as he endured her painful administrations.

Placing one hand on his forehead for leverage, Meg pulled with a sharp vicious heave, which resulted in a loud cracking sound. Holding up the freed comb for inspection, her face took on a look of alarm as several of the teeth were missing.

"My comb!" Nadir whined as he saw several gaps in its once uniform pattern.

Marie's lips were twitching at the antics of the three. "Meg, sit down and finish your breakfast. Nadir, help yourself to coffee. Erik dear, please come with me," She said as she removed her apron to hang it on the hook by the large bookcase that held her cookbooks.

Erik rose and followed Marie without question.

Marie opened the door to her rooms and motioned for Erik to take a seat at her vanity. Walking into the bathroom, she picked up a fluffy white hand towel and dampened it before she returned to Erik.

Placing the damp towel atop of his hair, she began to rub the hardened spikes into submission. "Erik, you have certainly made some changes over the last few days," she remarked in an offhanded way so not to embarrass him.

"Do you think Christine noticed?" he asked with an anxious look in his green eyes.

Smiling, Marie reached down and patted his shoulder. "Yes, dear. I think that she did notice. That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Marie said in a more serious manner.

Erik stiffened at the tone of Marie's carefully worded statement.

Feeling the tension in her boss, Marie hastened on. "Erik, both you and Christine have led a very difficult life. I think that it would be wonderful if you two began a relationship," she said with a kind smile. "But what I did want to say to you was to not change who you are in the process."

Erik looked up into her concerned face as he reflected on her words. "But I want her to notice me," Erik said with his insecurity plainly there for her to read.

"Then let her notice you, Erik, not someone that others are telling you to change into," Marie said wisely.

"Why would she even deem to look at me if it wasn't for all of this," Erik said resignedly as he pointed to his newly changed form.

Marie felt her heart pause at the look of unhidden pain on Erik's face. Placing the towel on the glass topped surface of the antique vanity, she reached out and lifted Erik's downcast face so that she could look directly into his hurt-filled eyes. "Listen to me Erik," she said to him in a soft voice. "Christine is not the sort of girl who cares about perfect features, or perfect clothes. What she cares about is how genuine and caring people are. And you my dear boy have just about the biggest heart I have ever seen." She said with emotional tears filling her eyes. "You just need to relax and show her who you really are," Marie said with a knowing smile.

'But, what do I say to her? When I am around her, my heart starts to beat faster, my palms begin to get sweaty, and I can't concentrate on anything to say," Erik finished in a rush of fretful words.

Marie reached into Erik's damp hair and began removing the small bits of Nadir's comb. "She is a sweet girl Erik; she is probably just as nervous around you as you are around her."

"I doubt that," Erik said self-mockingly.

As Marie pulled the last broken piece out, she picked up her brush and began to gently work through the thick clumps of Erik's hair. "Oh Erik. I have an idea. I have tickets for tonight's performance of the Nutcracker that I was going to force Meg into attending with me. But why don't you take Christine instead?" Marie offered with a gentle smile.

"Take her out by myself?" he asked agitatedly as though his world was about to come unglued.

"Yes, just the two of you," Marie responded as she began to run her fingers through Erik's hair. "I know that she would love it."

Erik frowned at the thought of being alone with Christine. "But," he began only to be silenced by Marie's upheld hand.

"Take this first step Erik," She said with an encouraging look. "I promise you that Christine will not disappoint you. Trust her Erik."

Looking towards the floor, Erik considered what could be his very first date. "How do I ask her?" he said with a nervousness that touched Marie's heart.

Marie knew that Erik as tongue tied around Christine so she had already thought of her answer to this predicted question. "You can send her a dozen red roses, with the invitation written on the card." Marie suggested.

"Flowers," Erik said thoughtfully as he rose to pace the small room. "Yes, that way I won't mess it up!" he said as a bright smile spread across his face. "Will you help me write the card?"

"Of course," Marie said as she smiled proudly.

Erik's mind was spinning at the thought that he might actually be taking Christine out on a real date. "What if she says no?" he asked with wide-eyed horror.

Shaking her head Marie approached Erik. "She won't," Marie said knowingly.

"But," Erik began only to once again be silenced by Marie.

"Come on let's order the flowers before you change your mind," Marie said as she reached for her address book.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Erik has been working very hard on the project over the last several weeks," Nadir informed the group of distinguished looking men.

"What has been the preliminary predicted outcome to your research thus far Erik," Robert Saunders asked as he began the discussion on the innovative science of alternative fuel cell research.

Erik continued to think of the night ahead as he stared unseeingly at the Persian carpet under his feet.

After an uncomfortable silence, Nadir called sharply to his distracted boss, "Erik!"

Erik was pulled abruptly away from his thoughts at Nadir's intrusive bellow. "Sorry, what were you saying," Erik said with a bored tone.

Nadir gave Erik a warning glare as he tried to salvage the meeting. "Robert was just asking about your preliminary findings," Nadir said pointedly.

Erik anxious to end the meeting so he could find out if Christine received his flowers began to rattle off a multitude of hard to follow statistics. "As you know the world's fossil fuel resources hold a finite quantification. Hence the study for alternative viable inexpensive substitutes. I have come to several conclusions on this topic. Firstly my immediate concern with the widely availability of derivates needed to produce an inexpensive, environmentally friendly executable fuel. Secondly, the alternative energy source needed to be cohesive with the multitude of the immense vast usages of the present day and into the future endeavors of our society. So with the two significant factors identified, I set out to hone in on several sources of possible compatibility with our two main objectives." Erik said in a hurried intelligent tone that had the other four men in the room nodding in agreement for fear of looking dumbfounded by their fellow colleagues.

"I identified three resources that are widely available to the world's population and have true scientific merit in their application to our objectives. The first candidate performed extremely well in the initial phase of testing. The reliability of quality production ranged from the 86th to the 93rd percentile. We performed twenty-two separate tests on the alternative fuel and found that all test were successful, with some variations on the statistical anomalies of the varying criteria of the test subject matter." Erik said as he concluded his explanation on his first round of testing.

"The second resource though not widely available to the world's population is indigenous to the North Americas. We performed the same testing on this subject as well, and found that it did perform only slightly more reliably than our first candidate. The cost factor was a definite improvement as the production of this source was forty two point three six seven two percent with a median of fifty eight point seven three less than our first more widely available source. There is one slight drawback to this source that in my opinion with further research could in all probability be resolved ultimately, is the time factor of production. In this possible resource, there are several derivates that need to be measured in a time continuum that is necessary to the quantitative quality and consistency of the chemical reactions to produce an elevated enough quality to ensure a serviceable product as an end result." Erik said with a look of cool understanding.

Nadir's eyes sent Erik a warning sign that he was losing the group of financiers with his overtly high browed explanations.

"And lastly, our third candidate failed to meet the majority of the criteria that we set out to obtain with our two main objectives." Erik said with a slight wince. "So gentlemen, we have two very viable alternatives in which continued testing is compulsory in our efforts to uncover the next utilizable energy discovery," Erik said with a satisfied look of conclusion.

Robert glanced at his other two colleagues, seeing that they each were nodding their heads in agreement, Robert immediately got to his feet and crossed to Erik's chair as he held out his hand. "This is wonderful news Erik," the older man said as he congratulated himself on his look of understanding.

Taking Roberts offered hand; Erik rose and tried to think of a way to exit the room. "Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have an experiment in progress that I need to attend to," Erik said bravely as he received a threatening look from Nadir. Shaking hands with the two other men, Erik made a hasty exit out the door, leaving a discontented Nadir in his wake.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Christine was in heaven as she inhaled the sweet fragrant buds of the twelve perfect red roses that Erik had so thoughtfully sent to her along with an invitation to the ballet.

"Did you bring something with you to wear?" Meg asked as she lay on the bed with her chin on her linked hands.

Drawing in a gasp, Christine realized that she hadn't brought anything that would be appropriate to attend a function such as the ballet. "No," she said with a disappointment that showed on her beautiful face.

"Well we'd better get going then," Meg said as she hopped up from her reclining position.

"Where?" Christine asked with a bewildered look.

"Macy's," Meg said with a sigh as she grabbed hold of Christine's arm and dragged her towards the door.

"But," Christine began not sure that she should add any additional purchases to her credit card.

"No buts Christine," Meg said with a firm tone. "This is my Christmas present to you, so just shut up and come on."

Christine's face brightened at her friend's generosity. "Thank you Meg," she said as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Meg said dismissively, slightly embarrassed by Christine's show of affection.

As they made their way towards the staircase, Christine remembered that she hadn't accepted Erik's invitation. "Wait!" she called out to stall Meg."

"What?" Meg said with a roll of her eyes.

"I need to see Erik before we leave," she said as she ran back to her room to look in the mirror.

Sighing, Meg pulled herself back towards Christine's room. Standing in the doorway, she watched Christine as she sprayed her favorite perfume. "If we don't leave in the next fifteen minutes, you'll never make it to the ballet," Meg said in warning.

"Just let me find Erik," Christine said as she rushed out the door. "Where do you think he is?" she asked Meg as they rushed down the stairs.

Erik was just rounding the hall from his meeting with the Rochester group as Meg and Christine descended the stairs.

"There he is," Meg said pointedly as they came to the bottom of the staircase.

Christine smiled up into Erik's face as she reached his side. "Erik, thank you for the beautiful roses. I adore them," She said as she reached up and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Erik felt warmth fill him at her radiant smile. "You're welcome," he said as he looked at her with an intense longing.

Meg seeing that they could stand there all day just making eyes at one another decided to get the show on the road. "I'm taking Christine to get a new dress for tonight," Meg said in an effort to get Christine's attention.

"You would like to go with me then?" Erik asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, I'd like nothing more," Christine responded in a sweet voice that filled his heart with joy.

"Great, umm, that's good. I will like that," Erik's confidence began to falter as he stood in her presence.

"Me too," Christine said happily instantly putting Erik at ease.

"You won't be going anywhere if we don't get to the store," Meg said overtly.

Not taking her eyes from Erik, Christine nodded. "I'll see you tonight," she said as she began to walk towards the closet for her borrowed coat.

Feeling a little bit foolish standing there just staring, Erik nodded as he turned on his heel and headed off in search of Marie for some pointers on how to act at the ballet. As he rounded the entrance to the dining room, he stole one last glance in Christine's direction. As his gaze encountered her downcast eyes, he saw a slight blush grace her cheeks as she had just been caught staring at his butt. Seeing her quickly averted eyes, Erik's face broke out into a huge grin as he had just come to realize the extreme importance of a good pair of tight fitting jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy; I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**A/N Here we are again, back to the Nerdy Erik you all seem to love so much. Just one short note before we continue. Thank you to all of you who emailed me wanting me to once again bring this story back, I was very flattered that some of you were so passionate about wanting to read my version. As you know, MJ has taken over for me from chapter seven and is posting it under her penname MJ MOD with the new title of The Science of Love-Rewritten. She continues to have my permission and full support to continue with her version of this story. While we have discussed plotlines, I believe that our stories will ultimately be very different in the end. There maybe some similarities as I have discussed my original premise with her early on and I believe that she will be using some of my ideas as well as incorporating some of her own, and again let me say that she has my permission to do so. I only ask one thing from you dear readers, in your reviews if you would please refrain from comparing the two individual stories, MJ and I both are working very hard to please our individual audiences and as some of you will be reading both stories, I don't want to have hurt feelings on either side. So now that all of that is out of the way, let's get back to our beloved nerd.**

**A/N 2 Hey I hope everyone had a great Christmas! I am going to begin a diet on New Years (Jan 2 actually, my mom makes an incredible pork roast for New Years that I just have to have), I need to lose about twenty pounds. I thought we could start a POTO Fan Fiction Weight Loss Challenge. It would be helpful to me to have some support and as I count each and everyone of you as a dear friend I thought we could support each other by tracking our successes and to also share advice and recipes, plus I am more likely to stay on plan if I have to post my result each week. I will be doing the You on a Diet plan by Dr. Oz but hey any plan is great as long as it works for you. So here is how I see this working; in your reviews, please post your weight loss for the week as well as any helpful advice or recipes you would like to share with us. If anyone has any ideas to help us succeed, please email me. I am all about making this a team effort. **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – Terpsichore314 (Thank you! Have a great time in NH!)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 7**

Nadir waved and pasted a smile on his dark face just before he closed the door on the last of the financiers leaving the mansion. Turning on his heel, he angrily stalked towards the kitchen in search of his wayward boss. Erik had left him hanging with the Rochester group for the last two hours, and now it was payback time. Pushing open the door, he stopped dead in his tracks at the unbelievable sight that met his astonished eyes.

Erik's cheeks began to redden as Nadir stood frozen in shocked silence staring unblinkingly at him.

Shaking his head as if to clear his confused thoughts, Nadir once again took in the implausible sight before him. "What in hell are you doing?" he asked with a careful enunciation on each syllable.

Erik quickly dropped the peach that he had been practicing kissing onto the table. "Nothing," Erik said sullenly as he looked down towards the floor in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

Hearing strange sounds coming from the television, Nadir turned and saw that Erik was watching a daytime soap opera. "What in hell are you watching?" he asked in much the same way of his previous question.

"NOTHING!" Erik bellowed, and reached for the remote to quickly shut off the image of the couple engaged in a passionate lovemaking scene.

Nadir looked from the red-faced Erik to the now silent TV and back to Erik once again as a metaphorical light bulb seemed to light over his head. "Oh," he said gleefully as a smug smile spread across his features, "you were practicing kissing."

"Shut up Nadir," Erik said in a slightly warning tone.

Not at all put off by Erik's angry glare, Nadir continued with his questioning. "So this is how you spent your time while I was fielding questions from the financers. You thought that kissing practice took priority over creating a cost-efficient fuel for the masses."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Erik responded with a glare.

Pursing his lips, Nadir mentally replayed the scene that met him a short moment ago. "Well then, if you weren't practicing kissing, what were you doing with that peach?" he asked with an expectant expression.

Erik stiffened at Nadir's knowing smirk. "So what if I was?" Erik responded defiantly. "It's my house; I can practice kissing in it if I want!"

Deciding that the ideal payback had just fallen in his lap, Nadir slowly approached his irate boss. "Sure you can; if that is how you want to spend your time, far be it from me to stop you," Nadir said in a placating tone as he crossed to the refrigerator to help himself to a beer.

Erik scowled at his friend with his arms crossed over his chest.

Nadir slid into the chair across from Erik as he took a long swallow from his beer. "So how was it?" he asked with a deadpan expression.

Erik fell easily into the trap. "How was what?" he asked, a slight frown marring his brow.

"The kiss?" Nadir asked innocently, congratulating himself for his wit. "From the looks of your chin, it must have been quite juicy."

Erik's eyes had a steely glint as he regarded the barely held amusement in Nadir's features. Picking up a napkin from the center of the table, he proceeded to wipe the telling evidence from his chin. "Did you get the financing?" he questioned sharply in an attempt to steer the conversation away from his budding kissing technique.

"Of course, with no help from you. I had to spend the last two hours trying to make sense of the scientific garbage you fed them," Nadir imparted with a look of disapproval.

Smiling in satisfaction, Erik was pleased that Nadir had been put on the spot by the bothersome Rochester Group. "So they are on board for phase two," he said more to himself as he envisioned the next set of experiments needed to prove his theory.

Nadir watched the old Erik return as he silently withdrew into his genius mind to plan his next move on their project. "They will have the funding to us by the end of next week," he said absently as he took another long drink of his beer. "I could use a steak tonight; do you want to go to Damon's?" he asked knowing that Erik always celebrated a new testing phase by a night at his favorite restaurant.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Erik refused his friend's invitation. "No, I can't. I have a date." The last sentence was more of a mumble under his breath than anything.

"Sorry?" Nadir questioned, as he did not quite catch what his boss had just said.

Erik knew that he would have no peace until he told Nadir everything. "I said I have a date," he said in a slightly irritated tone. "With Christine," he added with a smug look of triumph evident in his green eyes.

"Well you have certainly been busy," Nadir said with a nod of approval and took another swallow only to spit the mouthful of beer out in a spray of amber liquid. "Wait a minute!" he cried out like an excited child on Christmas morning. "That's why you were tonguing that peach! You were practicing for tonight, for when you kiss Christine," he accused with the light of merriment dancing across his face.

"I was not 'tonguing that peach' as you so crudely put it," Erik replied as he used his napkin to wipe off the tiny droplets of Nadir's beer from his face and sweater. "I was attempting to achieve some level of expertise in the art of kissing. I don't want to disappoint Christine on our date," Erik said with a defiant tone that dared Nadir to make further comment.

Knowing that he was dancing with danger, Nadir decided to retreat from his teasing for the moment. "So where are you taking her?" he asked in a conciliatory manner.

Erik eyed his friend wearily as he tried to judge the whether Nadir was setting him up for yet another jest. "Marie gave me tickets to the Nutcracker."

"That sounds like a good first date. You won't have to talk too much during the performance," Nadir said as he knew from the last few days how tongue-tied Erik was when he came into contact with Christine. "So, any other plans for the evening?"

Frowning, Erik wondered what Nadir meant. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be taking her to dinner, or maybe treat her to a horse-drawn carriage ride through the city?" Nadir questioned, in hopes that he would spark an idea in Erik's brilliant brain.

"Do you think that she would like to go to dinner after the ballet?" he asked with a look of bewilderment.

"Yes, I think that she would enjoy that," Nadir said promptingly.

"Where should I take her?" he asked helplessly as sweat began to break out across his forehead.

Nadir knew that poor Erik was out of his element. "You could take her to Damon's. Since you are familiar with their fare you should be comfortable there," his suggestion a subtle hint, since he knew that the restaurant was always especially sensitive to Erik's special requests.

A feeling of panic began to fill him as he pictured himself with Christine all alone for several hours. Groaning, he dropped his head in his hands. "Why did I let Marie talk me into this?"

With a raised eyebrow, Nadir watched his friend begin to fall apart. "Okay Erik, it's time for you to get a crash course in dating," he said as he took off his jacket with an intent look.

Erik straightened up in his chair with a look akin to hope shining in his eyes.

"Rule number one," Nadir began as Erik looked eagerly on. "Never let her know that you're nervous. You are the man, and as the man, you must always project an aura of confidence and security. Women are naturally the weaker sex, so they have an ingrained need to feel protected, and as the man, that is your job," Nadir informed his pupil with an aura of superiority.

Nodding Erik made a mental note of Nadir's pearl of wisdom.

"Rule number two is to never, ever say anything derogatory about how she looks," Nadir said, his knowing look revealing his experience of breaking the rule. "If she asks if she looks fat, the answer is always," Nadir looked Erik dead in the eye, "I mean this Erik," his tone making Erik edgy with anticipation, "the answer is always a quick unequivocal no."

Bewildered, Erik interrupted Nadir's instructions. "But Christine isn't fat, why on earth would she ever ask such a question?"

Shaking his head at his friend's naiveté, Nadir tried to convey the complexities of the female mind. "Erik, all women, including Christine, will feel the need for some validation. So when they are feeling particularly down about themselves they often fish for compliments, so if Christine or any other woman asks if she looks fat in her outfit your answer always is…?" Nadir questioned quizzically.

"No," Erik responded obediently.

"Correct," Nadir said with a nod of approval. "Now rule three: never disrespect her friends or family. While she may need an occasion to vent, remember anything you say derogatory may be held against you at a future date."

Merely nodding his head in acknowledgement that he had heard his friend's instruction, Erik's mind found it difficult to ever conceive of an instance where he would need this piece of advice, for he couldn't see where Christine would be the type to complain about anyone.

"Rule number four and this one can be traced back to rule number one," Nadir said as he assumed a thoughtful expression, "if you ever find yourself lost never, let me repeat that, **never** ask for directions. No matter how lost you are, remember that you are the man and as the man, you must always project the aura of complete control. It is vital that the woman feels safe while she is in your company. "

Erik nodded his head in agreement for this gem appeared to hold an undeniable truth.

"Rule number five: beware of the question, 'what are you thinking?'" Nadir said with a deep sigh. "We men have been falling into this vicious trap from the beginning of time. So when you are faced with this question you must always respond that you were thinking how lucky you are to have the company of the most special woman on the face of the earth."

"Wait, I don't see why a truthful answer wouldn't be the best course. Why shouldn't I just answer that I was thinking of a work-related experiment?" Erik asked with a frown of confusion.

"Erik, Erik, Erik," Nadir said with a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "When you are with a woman, the only thing you can be thinking of is her," he said as if he was addressing a classroom of first graders.

"But…" Erik began only to be stalled by Nadir's outstretched palm.

"No buts Erik, just trust me on this; when you are with a woman, even if it is just watching TV, the only thing on your mind is her, got it?" he questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Shrugging his shoulders, Erik nodded his agreement even though he thought this particular rule was logically erroneous.

"Now, moving on to etiquette. You should open all doors, this means car and buildings. She is always to precede you. You may need on occasion to guide her, this can be accomplished by a gentle hand at the small of her back or you may choose to lightly grasp her elbow."

"I don't understand," Erik said in confusion.

"Stand up," Nadir ordered as he too stood. "Now, let's say you are the woman," he said as he approached his boss. "We have just entered the theater and you are directing Christine to your seats. By placing your hand lightly at her back," Nadir said as he demonstrated, using his own hand on Erik's back. "You can guide her with just a slight pressure."

Erik proceeded to walk around the kitchen island as Nadir 'guided' him back to the table. "Wow, that was amazing," Erik, said with a pleased expression as he resumed his seat.

"Never belch or fart in her presence," Nadir said crudely. "Always pay for everything, and never complain when they order a full meal only to eat a few bites," he said with a note of experience in his voice. "Let her steer the direction of the conversation."

A small shiver of fear raced up Erik's spine as he envisioned a long conversation with Christine. "Nadir, I don't think I can do this, what do I say to her?" he asked as he began to tap his forehead nervously.

Frowning in concern, Nadir watched as Erik began to revert to his nervous tapping. "Erik, remember rule number one, you are the man, and men do not let on that they are nervous," he said with firm resolve.

Swallowing hard past the lump in this throat, Erik tried unsuccessfully to hide his apprehension.

"Okay!" Nadir said with a slightly frustrated sigh. "Let's go over the entire date from the beginning so you can have a plan for the evening."

With a grateful smile, Erik felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. With Nadir's expert guidance he felt certain that he would be successful in becoming the man that Christine deserved.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N Next chapter…the big date. I wonder what other pearls of wisdom the very suave Nadir imparted to our little nerd. Should prove very interesting! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters from The Phantom of the Opera, although I do rather enjoy borrowing them from time to time. I also have no claim on Queer Eye For The Straight Guy; I certainly hope that all will take this parody with the humor in which it was intended. **

**A/N Hey everyone, hope everyone had a nice New Year's. Is everyone sticking to their resolution(s)? I haven't cheated on my diet…yet…oops, I wrote this a few days ago so I have to revise that statement, but I have lost three pounds! This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoy. **

**Author – ToryD**

**Beta – Terpsichore314 (SuperBeta! She can leap horrible grammar in a single bound!)**

**The Science of Love**

**Chapter 8**

Meg lay on the bed as she watched Christine apply the final touches to her makeup. "I wish you would have let me buy you the silver dress," Meg said in a slightly sulking manner.

Christine turned and faced her best friend with a smile gracing her freshly glossed lips. "Meg, it was just too expensive, and besides I can get more wear out of this dress," she said softly as she gently brushed a small wrinkle from the black velvet fitted dress.

Meg rolled off the bed in one fluid movement that attested to her years of ballet study. "I suppose you're right," Meg admitted grudgingly as she stood back to admire the elegant picture Christine presented. "You're going to knock Erik's socks off," she said with a knowing smile.

Christine turned to look at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "Do you think so?" she said in an unconvinced tone.

Shaking her head, Meg wondered how Erik and Christine would ever get through the night alone as each was so very nervous of the other's reactions. "Of course! Christine, in case you haven't already noticed, Erik is crazy about you," she said, reaching out and taking Christine's shoulders in her hands and peering into the mirror at their reflections.

With a happy sigh, Christine felt her spirits lift at the prospect of her evening ahead. "I guess I had better get downstairs," she said as she reached for the small black evening bag that Meg had so kindly let her borrow.

"Wait," Meg said as Christine started for the door. "Christine…umm…" Meg's voice trailed off uncertainly as she tried to find the words to convey her concern. "Erik hasn't really ever dated anyone," she said with an anxious expression in her blue eyes.

Christine, knowing what her friend was trying to say, smiled slightly as she crossed the room to stand directly in front of Meg. "I know, Meg, and please don't worry about Erik. I promise that I will not do anything to cause him any hurt or embarrassment."

Meg released the breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding in a rush of air between her lips. With a grateful smile, she reached out and hugged Christine to her in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

Christine returned her friend's hug, knowing that Meg was perhaps just as nervous as herself. "Come on then, I don't want to keep Erik waiting," she said as she pulled Meg along after her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik stood stone still as Marie adjusted the Windsor knot in his burgundy silk tie.

Marie took a step back and admired her handiwork. "There," she said with a satisfied smile as she brushed the shoulders of Erik's elegant suit jacket. "You look very handsome tonight, Erik."

Erik swallowed past the large lump in his throat as he regarded himself in the full-length mirror. The dark navy suit that Carson had insisted on did seem to enhance his physical attributes to their best potential. Perhaps he was looking somewhat handsome tonight, he thought as he admired the subtle spiking of his hair, as well as the carefully applied cover-up on the scarred side of his face.

"We had better get downstairs before Christine wonders what has become of you," Marie said, her subtle insistence snapping Erik out of his deer-in-the-headlights self-admiration.

"Oh God, where is Nadir!" he cried suddenly, as if he had just realized that his friend was missing.

"Erik," Marie said as she placed a gentle hand upon his arm. "He said he needed to run an errand and would return soon. Why did you need to see him before you leave?"

Erik shook himself and began to pace the room like a caged tiger while tapping at his forehead nervously. "Yes, he has something I need!" Erik said anxiously as he considered the disaster that would befall him if Nadir didn't arrive in the next few minutes.

Seeing that Erik was about to have a coronary, Marie reached for the phone to dial Nadir's cell. "Nadir," she said calmly into the phone, noting the sharp, desperate look she received from Erik. "Erik is waiting for you. When are you expecting to arrive?"

Nadir turned his Mercedes sharply onto the roadway leading to Erik's secluded mansion. "I'm pulling up to the house now; tell Erik that I have everything and will be there in three minutes," he said urgently and disconnected the call at the exact moment he abruptly braked the car to a screeching halt.

Marie frowned at the disconnected line as she replaced the phone's receiver. "He will be here in three minutes," she said as she watched Erik visibly relax before her confused eyes.

"Good," Erik said as he sank into a leather chair as though he needed a moment of rest to recover from some great, unknown ordeal. "Marie, would you please go downstairs and let Christine know that I will be only a few more minutes?"

Eyeing him warily, Marie made her way towards the door. "Yes, of course," she said as she opened the door and slowly exited the room with a disconcerted look.

Nadir rushed past Meg and Christine as he raced up the staircase at a breakneck speed.

"I wonder what has him in such a big rush." Meg said as she stared after Nadir's ascending form.

Marie stepped aside quickly to avoid Nadir as he rushed down the hallway towards Erik's suite.

Nadir gave a courtesy knock before he let himself into Erik's room.

"Did you get it?" Erik asked curtly as he jumped to his feet.

Pulling out a small black plastic box, Nadir gave Erik a conspiring smile. "We're all set."

Erik released a deep sigh of relief as he reached for the small box. "How does this work?" he asked, opening the box to reveal the state-of-the-art communication device.

"Here," Nadir said as he took the small flesh colored listening chip from the box to adhere it discreetly behind Erik's left ear. Taking the small microphone, Nadir carefully hid the small round metal device behind Erik's suit lapel. "Okay, now that you are set up let's test this baby out," he said as he withdrew his own transmitter and microphone. "I'll go down to the end of the hall."

Erik waited impatiently as Nadir made his hasty retreat. "Testing, testing," Nadir's voice came across clearly into Erik's ear. "Erik, if you can hear me please respond."

"I heard you Nadir, can you hear me?" Erik asked in a whispered tone hoping to test out the fullest range of the device.

"Loud and clear," Nadir responded as he headed back towards Erik's suite. Once he had entered the room he quickly informed Erik of the limitations of their secret communications device. "Okay, now there is a half mile reception area, so I will need to stay within that distance. Also, all of the controls are on my receiver so if you are having trouble hearing me just tap on the microphone twice and I will make some adjustments on the control. All right, I think that about does it; shall we go down?" he asked Erik, pocketing the small receiver.

Erik drew in a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he turned towards the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg, seeing her mother descending the stairs, wondered if she knew what was keeping Erik. "Mom, is Erik on his way down?" she asked as Marie joined them.

"Yes, he will be here in a moment." Turning, she took in the vision of Christine. "My dear, you look absolutely beautiful," she said with an admiring smile.

"Thank you," Christine replied as she accepted Marie's kind compliment. "Is everything all right?" she asked in concern.

"Erik is very nervous, dear, but he is also looking forward to your evening," Marie said in a motherly tone. "Perhaps you will need to guide him a little this evening."

Marie was instantly relieved at Christine's nod of understanding. All of her concerns reassured for her dear Erik would be in good hands with Christine.

Meg, oblivious to the shared communications going on between her mother and Christine, continued to stare up the stairs. "Jeez! I hope it's not that goofy hairdo of his that's keeping him," she said in an exasperated tone, causing Christine to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Marie gave her daughter an admonishing look. "Meg, I can assure you that Erik looks very handsome this evening, and the only thing that is keeping him is some urgent business that he needed to discuss with Nadir," Marie informed her with a slight edge to her voice.

_Urgent business!_ Meg thought to herself with a suspicious look in her clear blue gaze. _Something was definitely not right with this picture,_ her mind shrewdly warned her.

"Christine, I have a black velvet evening coat that would go beautifully with your dress; would you like to borrow it for the evening?" Marie asked softly.

Christine's face brightened at the idea of a matching coat for her dress. "If you're sure you wouldn't mind," Christine said, wanting nothing more than to look beautiful for Erik.

"Of course not; I rarely get the occasion to wear it, so it would please me to see you take it out for an evening on the town," Marie said as she gave Christine's hand a gentle squeeze. "Meg, go to my room and get the black coat from my closet," she instructed her daughter.

"Mom, I don't want to miss Erik coming down," Meg whined as she continued to stare unblinkingly up the grand staircase.

"Margaretta Leigh Giry! Go this instant and get the coat!" Marie said in a firm tone that had Meg grudgingly heading towards her mother's rooms.

Christine watched as her friend headed off just as she heard Nadir and Erik coming from upstairs. Her breath literally left her body as she stared up at the handsome vision of her date.

Erik's eyes never left Christine as he slowly walked to stand just in front of her, his practiced words of greeting lost forever in the foggy recesses of his mind as her beauty entranced him.

Nadir, seeing that Erik was once again in a stupor over the mere sight of Christine, quickly headed in the direction of the dining room so that he could advise Erik on what to say. "Erik, tell her how beautiful she looks," he said urgently into the microphone that was attached to his lapel, totally oblivious to Meg who stood just behind him holding the coat her mother had asked her to fetch.

Erik shook himself slightly as he was pulled from his trance by Nadir's insistent words. "Christine, you look beautiful," he said in a worship-filled tone that conveyed his true appreciation of her beauty.

"Thank you," Christine said as she smiled up Erik. "May I return the compliment and say that you, dear sir, are very handsome this evening," she said, her patent truthfulness lifting Erik's heart.

Nadir relaxed, feeling as if his plan was succeeding beyond his wildest expectations. "Good, that was perfect. Now you need to help her on with her coat," he said into the mic coaxingly.

"He will need this first," Meg said smugly as she held up the black velvet coat tauntingly on one finger.

Nadir froze in horror at the sound of Meg's voice just behind him.

Erik tensed in fear as all color began to fade from his face as he heard Meg's teasing voice in his ear.

"Meg, I swear if you don't play along, I promise I will make your life a living hell!" Nadir threatened through his clenched teeth as he shot her a look of immense displeasure.

"Now Nadir, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Meg said in a mockingly innocent tone.

"You'd better come and talk some sense into her, Erik," Nadir said into his small mic as he eyed Meg with barely concealed disgust.

Erik began to tap at his forehead nervously as he digested the ongoing conversation in his ear.

Christine and Marie frowned at the visible change in Erik. "Erik dear, are you all right?" Marie asked as she approached him with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, if you will excuse me for just a moment," Erik said as he rushed off in the direction of the dining room.

Marie and Christine stared after him in stunned silence, both women wondering what on earth could have caused such a strange reaction.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg eagerly awaited Erik's arrival as she continued to stare mockingly up at Nadir. "So what are you plans for the evening?" she asked him with an impish grin.

"Meg…" Erik said in a slightly threatening tone, upon entering the dining room.

"Yes, Erik," Meg replied with an expectant look on her pert features.

Knowing from previous years of experience that she was not easily going to be placated, Erik began to bargain for her silence. "What do you want?" he asked, his firm voice defying her to continue with her game play.

"I want in on the action," Meg replied with an excited edge to her voice.

"NO!" Nadir answered sternly as he gave her a stern look of warning.

"Nadir is right, Meg; this is going to be difficult enough with just Nadir helping," Erik said as he regarded the stubborn set of Meg's chin.

"Well then, I guess I had better just go and give Christine her coat," she said with her sinister smile communicating the unspoken threat that weighed heavily in the air.

"Wait," Nadir said, halting Meg in her tracks. "You can come, but you are only to listen! I am still the one in control," he said, looking down menacingly at her.

"Sure," Meg responded, but her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Erik looked down at the young woman whom he counted as his little sister. "Meg, this is important to me," he said, his pleading tone testifying to the magnitude of his feelings.

Meg's face took on a serious look as she regarded her sweet Erik. "I know; don't worry, Erik. I couldn't be happier for you and Christine." Giving him a quick hug, she set about putting him at ease. "Let's get the show on the road; you don't want to keep Christine waiting any longer."

Erik gave Meg a tight squeeze, relieved that she was firmly in his corner.

Taking the coat from Meg, Erik strode through the door and made his way back towards Christine followed closely by Meg and Nadir.

"I'm sorry for the delay, if you're ready?" he said as he held the elegant coat out for Christine.

"Thank you," Christine replied politely, allowing Erik to wrap her in the luxurious coat.

Marie retrieved Erik's charcoal wool overcoat and held it out for him. "I hope you both enjoy the ballet," she said as she walked with them to the front foyer where James stood waiting patiently.

"Mr. Korvin, Ms. Daae," he greeted them with a slight nod of his head as he opened the door for them.

Erik gestured for Christine to precede him as they left the house.

Shivering as the December wind greeted her, Christine smiled at Erik. "I guess living in California all these years hasn't prepared me for such cold weather."

Nadir quickly darted out of Marie's vision as he listened intently to Erik and Christine's conversation. "Open the car door for her," Nadir instructed as he felt Meg come up behind him like an annoying gnat.

"Isn't that James's job?" Meg said sarcastically, which earned her a dark look from Nadir.

"I will give you a minute to get down the drive before I start to follow," Nadir said and walked back towards the kitchen to retrieve the coat he had hastily thrown on the chair.

"Wait, where are we going?" Meg asked as she followed Nadir.

"The receiver only has a half-mile radius so we need to stay within that distance so that we can stay connected to Erik," Nadir explained as he listened while Erik helped Christine into the back of the Bentley.

"I'll be right back, I need my coat," Meg said over her shoulder as she ran for the foyer closet.

Nadir rolled his eyes as he pictured the rest of his evening in Meg's company.

"The drive should take us about forty minutes," James said as held Erik's door open.

"Thank you, James," Erik said as he slid in beside Christine. "Are your hands cold?" Erik asked as he watched Christine rub her hands together.

"Just a little," Christine admitted, wrinkling her nose slightly, which Erik found irresistible.

"Erik, take her hands in yours to warm them," Nadir called out as he pictured the opportunity for Erik to initiate contact.

"What'd I miss?" Meg asked as she re-joined Nadir in the kitchen.

"We're going to miss everything if you don't get that cute butt of yours in the car!" Nadir said with a stern look.

Mumbling under her breath, Meg preceded Nadir out the back door.

"Here," Erik said as he took Christine's cold hands in his gently rubbing them back to warmth.

Christine was surprised that shy Erik was actually holding her hands, even if it was just to warm them. "Thank you," she said as she slid closer on the seat towards Erik.

Erik felt as if the temperature in the car had rose seventy degrees as he reacted to Christine's nearness. "Uhh…your hair looks nice with the curls, you can't tell the unevenness that way," Erik said in a slightly stuttering voice.

"Erik!" Nadir yelled into the mic. "You just insulted her hair again!"

"What did he say?" Meg cried as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you," Christine responded with a forgiving smile.

Erik, seeing that James had left some champagne on ice, thought he should offer Christine a drink. "Would you like some champagne?

"I normally don't drink, but since this is such a special night, why not," Christine relented, and saw a sigh of relief escape Erik's lips.

"Good work, Erik," Nadir said as he pulled out onto the main roadway.

"I want to listen!" Meg said in a slightly childish manner.

"Look in the glove compartment; I may have a speaker wire that we can use to plug into the car's stereo system," Nadir said as he glared at his unwelcome companion.

Meg began to rummage through the compartment and smiled as she spied a box of condoms. Holding them up she eyed her grouchy friend. "Magnum sized, Nadir?" she said with a glint of mirth in her blue eyes.

Nadir reddened instantly and snatched the box away from her. "Just look for the wire," he said through his tightly clenched teeth.

Meg laughed softly to herself as she continued to rummage through the messy compartment. "Is this it?" she asked as she held up a long thin wire.

"Yes, let me have it." After a few quick connections, the car speakers came to life with the sound of Erik and Christine's date.

"I think there are some glasses in that cabinet," Erik said to Christine as he lifted the chilled bottle from the silver vat.

"Here they are," Christine said as she held up two tapered crystal champagne flutes.

"This is a good opportunity to show off your man skills," Nadir said.

"Man skills?" Meg said with one eyebrow raised in disdain as she looked at Nadir.

"Yes, Meg, everyone knows that men are superior at uncorking champagne," Nadir informed her, his superior tone setting her teeth on edge.

Erik felt all man as he applied pressure to the bulbous cork, knowing that Christine was watching his actions with rapt fascination. A loud popping sound was followed closely by a sharp ping and finally by a sharp groan of pain.

"Fuck!" Erik yelled out as the champagne cork struck his left eye.

"Erik!" Three voices cried out in unison.

"Oh Erik," Christine said, reaching for the white napkin that the champagne had been wrapped in and applied pressure to the bleeding cut above Erik's eye.

"Erik, what the hell happened?" Meg said into Nadir's lapel as she stretched across the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve dangerously on the road.

"Erik, it's bleeding quite heavily, I think you will need stitches," Christine said in concern as she watched the white napkin turn red with Erik's blood.

"Christine, I'm sorry," Erik said as he looked at her worried features with his good eye. "I wanted this to be a perfect evening and now I've gone and screwed it all up."

Meg felt tears fill her eyes at the disappointment clearly discernible in Erik's voice.

Christine, seeing that Erik's main concern was for their interrupted date, lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. With a tender look, she leaned down and took his lips in a soft gentle kiss.

Erik watched in fascination as Christine released his lips, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have Christine in his life.

"There will be other nights, Erik, but for now I think we should get you to the emergency room," Christine said and applied ice to apply to Erik's swelling eye.

Erik pushed a button on his console to alert James to their change of destination, wondering if he would ever be able to be the man Christine deserved.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I hope that wasn't too confusing to read, going back and forth between Meg/Nadir and Christine/Erik. Let me know what you think. Next up Christine and Erik in the emergency room.**


End file.
